PERDONAME TE LO RUEGO
by Lilu ghoul
Summary: Ya han pasado varios año y nuestros heroes ya tienen una vida realizada para algunos es una vida de ensueño cumplir tus sueños y estar con la persona que mas amas pero ¿que pasa si esa persona quien dijo una vez amarte ahora te destroza? Marinette lo aprendio a la mala y Adrien pagara sus acciones y un perdoname no arreglara nada
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos quiero con partirles una pequeña historia que salió de muchos fincs que he leído y bueno esta es una adaptación a miraculous lady bug, enserio espero que me quede bien muy bien y si en esta historia mi personaje malo o más bien el personaje que será no sé si lo odiaran o que los molestara, pero será Adrien y

¡ADVERTENCIA muerte de un personaje!

Apariciones de una película

PERDONAME TE LO RUEGO!

En un silencioso departamento Marinette se encontraba trabajando en un nuevo diseño, pero su mente se encontraba en otro lugar que no era su diseño, tenía miedo, demasiado después de tanto tiempo haber terminado ser la diseñadora de todo Paris, el haberse casado con Adrien, eso simplemente fue un sueño hecho realidad lo único que le faltaba era tener un hijo, ya antiguamente había perdido uno las razones eran desconocidos y claro no dejar de ser la heroína de parís Lady bug todo era perfecto para ella no?

No, no lo era al ver perdido a su primer hijo dejo un hueco en la pareja que lo único que logro fue haber hecho es que Adrien se encerrara horas en su trabajo y Marinette en sus diseños que ya casi ni siquiera tenían momentos de pareja como sus demás amigos eso sin duda aun la dejaba llorar a altas horas de la noche sin que Adrien se diera cuanta o eso es lo que ella creía y como si fuera un milagro su teléfono empezó a sonar , tomo el celular y miro que se trataba de Alya su mejor amiga ya desde hace mucho tiempo quien la apoyo cuando perdió a su bebe en verdad fue un gran consuelo y que por ello estaría siempre agradecida con ella

hola amiga le respondió al fin Marinette intentando poner una mirada feliz

_ hola amiga, estas muy ocupada?:_ le pregunto Alya esperando que Marinette le respondiera

_eh si un poco ¿Por qué? _ respondió Marinette esperando que no le digiera que tenían que salir

_ para que más mujer, para salir con las chicas y pasar un buen rato sin el marido_ inconsciente mete Alya avía lastimado a Marinette ya que ella y Adrien se encontraban cada día más alejados claro solo ellos lo sabían ante las demás personas ellos eran los mismos enamorados que antes una total farsa

_Alya sabes que no me gusta para nada salir y…_ antes de terminar Alya la interrumpió

_sin pretextos Marinette pasare por ti en 20 ok_ terminó de decir y colgar, tal vez despejarse de todo el trabajo y todos esos pensamientos malignos que le hacían daño mucho daño le sentiría de maravilla y mientras suspiraba se arregló un poco y espero a que su amiga apareciera no pasaron más de 16 minutos y Alya ya se encontraba afuera de su casa y más a la calle San veía un coche donde venían Cloe, Mylen y kagami quien haber sido trasladada a su escuela se volvieron amigas inseparables. Claro primero haber resolvido las diferencias todo se hizo mejor

_Marinette espero que estés lista para irnos _ dijo Alya entrando sin avisar y así como entro agarro la mano de Marinette y sacarla de su casa e inmediatamente subirla al coche con sus demás amigas

El viaje no duró más de 10 minutos hasta llegar a un restaurante Lucky cat coffe. Ese era su nombre extraño para un restaurante, al entrar encontró un ambiente demasiado tranquilo todo lo contrario a lo que sucedía con su pobre mente

_chicas tomemos asiento necesito un café_ dijo Cloe mientras movia su cabello de modo que quedara en su espalda

_pero Cloe no le hará daño a tu bebé ?_ pregunto kagami sentándose al igual que todas sus amigas

_agg no lo sé pero mejor pediré un jugo_ mientras ellas decidían que era bueno para Cloe, Mylen y Alya miraban preocupadas a Marinette quien. Tenía la mirada baja en un intento de retener las lágrimas que aparecían en sus ojos azules al mismo tiempo que empezaba a temblaba ligeramente

_Marinette ¿te encuentras bien? _pregunto kagami al verla totalmente deprimida y con serias ganas de llorar

_ supongo que no pierdo nada con desahogarme con todas_ dijo Marinette para ella ya era suficiente sufrimiento en silencio

_mari si no quieres hacerlo no nos cuentes nada_ le dijo Alya preocupada por su salud de su querida amiga puesto que ella tenia una idea de como era su situacion

_Alya no tengo con quien desahogarme , Adrien ni siquiera me trata como amiga creo que lo único que nos une es el papel que dice que estamos casados ya no se que hacer_ al terminar de contar sus penas soltó las lágrimas que tenía retenidas escondiendo sus ojos con sus manos

_Marinette desde cuando y no es que me importe pero desde cuando Adrien y tu se separaron. Ya sabes ...distanciados? _pregunto Mylen mientras la pasaba un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolsa

-desde que perdí a mi bebé_ respondió mientras más se le quebraba la voz aún más de lo que ya estaba y soltaba mas lagrimas

_Marinette lo lamento no era mi intención_ se disculpó Mylen poniendo una cara de arrepentimiento total por haber mencionado ese asunto

_¡Marinette levantate! Que Adrien ya no te toca más ! Ja! Por favor tu eres sexi y perfecta y créeme por que jamás lo volveré a decir ¡T U. E R E S. O. L!_ le dijo Cloe mientras la señalaba con el dedo sus amigas jurarían que eran los cambios de hormonas que sufría por el embarazo por qué todas en especial Marinette se le quedaron viendo con los ojos totalmente abiertos por sus palabras en un intento de animar a Marinette

_creo que Cloe tiene razón Marinette lo único que conozco de Adrien es que es buen contrincante, pero lo que te hace es demasiado_ apoyo kagami mientras se levantaba y tomaba las manos de Marinette_ solo no llores aunque no lo creas nos tienes demasiado preocupadas a todas_

_amiga hoy volverás a tus tiempos de soltera dejaras soltar esas ropas holgadas y vestirás muy bien y si eso no atrae a Adrien lo castrare_ amenazó Alya a Marinette que solo miro a sus amigas y sin poder evitarlo sonrío como antes esperando que su plan tan loco funcionará.

...

Las horas pasaron y las chicas habían vestido a Marinette con un vestido azul pegada a su cintura y no pasaba más de la abajo de la rodilla sin duda alguna Marinette había tomado bien la decisión de haberse dejado el cabello largo ya que este le caía como cascada en toda su espalda más un poco de maquillaje que la hacía lucir muy hermosa que ella al mirarse al espejo no se reconocía.

_ven se los dije_ habló Cloe _que no se reconocería _terminó de decir mientras se sentía orgullosa de lo que habían hecho con Marinette

_tenías toda la razón_ dijeron todas las chicas mientras miraba de forma positiva a Marinette

_¿y ahora qué hago?_ pregunto Marinette sintiéndose más nerviosa que hace unos minutos había perdido practica en seducir a su marido y eso era mucho

_como De que, que vas hacer. Que no es obvio iras a ver a Adrien a su oficina y lo demás es de tu cuenta _ le respondió Alya de forma divertida a Marinette

_claro como no lo pensé antes_ tomó su bolso y salió tan deprisa que se olvidó despedirse y con un grito sólo les dijo "nos vemos luego chicas"

_que creen que pase? _Pregunto al fin kagami

_no lo sé pero ...presiento que algo malo sucederá_ dijo Cloe mirando por dónde se había ido Marinette su estado de embarazada le había dado un poco de instinto al peligro y con solo ver a Marinette sabia que algo peligroso sucederia

_espera que no sea nada de que preocuparse verdad?_ pregunto Mylen mirando a todas esperanzada que nada malo suceda

_bueno esta reunión fue linda ahora a mis negocios nos vemos en 4 meses_ habló Cloe mientras tomaba la iniciativa de Marinette para irse no sin antes mirar a Alya dando a entender que la siguiera, ya solas

_dentro de 4 meses? A donde vas _

_saldré de viaje así que vigila todo _ le advirtió Cloe a Alya

Mientras las chicas seguían conversando Marinette había salido tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron llegando al fin a la empresa donde trabaja Adrien estaba tan nerviosa que de sólo llegar a la recepción se sorprendió de no haberse caído en ningún momento, cuando llegó a la recepción se sorprendió de no encontrar a la señorita que atendía y sin poder esperar más se aventuró a la oficina de Adrien se tomó su tiempo camino un gran pasillo y entró al ascensor presionando el último botón indicando el último piso al llegar sentía su corazón bombear tan fuerte que pensó en algún momento que se saldría de su pecho vio a lo lejos la oficina de Adrien la cual la Secretaría de él se encontraba tan dormida que ni se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor su avanzada edad ya no le rendía para mas

_hola disculpe? _ le habló un poco suave en un intento de que despertará pero al ver que no logró su cometido paso de largo para entrar a su oficina después de todo ella es su esposa y hoy sería el día que volvieran a reconciliarse

_Adrien ho...la_ Marinette se había quedado estática en la puerta mirando a su esposo teniendo relaciones con la...recepcionista? _lo siento No los volveré a molestar _ y sin saber que cerró tan fuerte la puerta que despertó a la Secretaría que dormía y llamaba la atención de los demás trabajadores y sin importarle nada salió corriendo rumbo al elevador presionando el botón varias veces sabiendo que con una vez bastaba al llegar se subió tan rápido que al voltearse y mirar por última vez esa puerta donde se encontraba su esposo y al ver que no la había seguido se sintió tan tonta y más por sus lágrimas que derramaba y la respiración entre cortada con una mano en su corazón si hace unos minutos saltaba de alegría ahora sentía que lo apuñalada repetitivas veces hasta dejarla sin nada

Cuando las puertas se serraron por fin pudo llorar todo lo que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo esto había sido la gota que derramó el vaso de su pequeño bolso que llevaba tikki salió y al ver como Marinette estaba tan destrozada lo único que hizo fue abrazar su mejilla en un intento de consuelo agradeció que ninguna persona se subiera al elevador puesto que no sabría como actuar al estar ella en ese estado.

Todo el camino de regreso a casa no pensó en más que por qué Adrien le había hecho eso de sólo recordar sus votos matrimoniales y más los de Adrien y sobre todo su noche de bodas el "te amare por siempre" ahora lo sentía como palabras que se las llevaba el viento cuando llegó a su casa lo único que hizo fue llorar en su sala a pesar de que sus pobres ojos azules se envolvía con una ligera capa de color rojo del tanto derramar lágrimas seguía gimoteando hasta que la puerta se abrió revelando que Adrien había entrado

_volviste a dejar la puerta abierta_ le recriminó dirigiéndose a la cocina encontrándola sin cena alguna

_que tal tu día_ le dijo Marinette ignorando su reclamo y respondiendo más automáticamente que nada

_igual que todos_ respondió extrañado por su pregunta para Adrien su rutina de llegar a casa era cenar sin palabras mas que buenas noches y dormir

_supongo que fue algo caliente no_ el escuchar esas palabras de Marinette solo pudo descifrar que ella había sido la que los había interrumpido en el día

_sabes me sorprende que llegarás temprano _ Marinette sabía que no aguantaría más pronto explotaría era como un pequeño tic tac en su interior indicando que se detendría en cualquier momento

_no se a que te refieres_ trató de disimular mirando hacia la cocina _ lo único que sé es que tengo hambre y no hay nada que cenar_ eres un genio Romeo escuchó en su bolsillo dándose cuenta que realmente era cierto que le había dicho

_sabes que MANDA A TU QUERIDISIMA RESEPCIONISTA A QUE TE PREPARE TU CENA POR QUE YO NO _le gritó mirandolo totalmente dolida por la tonta respuesta de Adrien

_a comparacion de ti, mi queridísima recepcionista si puede tener hijos y sabe lo que realmente necesito_ habló Adrien sin pensar en lo que había dicho si no hasta ver como Marinette volvía a derramar lágrimas y su mirada cambiaba de una furiosa a una completamente de sufrimiento una que sabia que había roto algo en su interior

_no...no era mi int..._ trato de disculparse pero antes de que saliera una palabra

_TIKKI MOTAS _gritó Marinette

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2 capitulo 2

Hola aquí está la segunda parte de este fanfic intento no hacerla tan grande espero que lo disfruten

Comentarios.

El vagabundo: jeje si de hecho hay mas cosas cliché pero gracias por tu comentario y saludos donde quiera que estes

Miraculous lady bug no me pertenece

! advertencia muerte de un personaje! Participación honorífica de una película ¿cuál será?

En el capítulo anterior

_no...no era mi int..._ trato de disculparse pero antes de que saliera una palabra

_TIKKI MOTAS _gritó Marinette

….

El grito que dio marinette interrumpió la disculpa de Adrien o el intento de ella, así como término su transformación dejo a Adrien sólo en la sala mientras ella volaba con su Yoyo por toda París siendo observada por Adrien desde la ventana por donde ella se había ido sin ninguna expresión en el rostro puesto que el no tenía la culpa de nada.

_no la vas a perseguir? _ pregunto plagg alejado un poco de Adrien desconociendo un poco de él, siempre lo había calificado como un humano muy enamorado de esa chica, pero ahora era un desconocido total

_no_ se escuchó en la habitación para después escucharse el sonido de un teléfono _ residencia agreste...Mia...claro estoy libre ven a mi casa…claro yo te espero_ dijo Adrien mientras se dirigía a su habitación a cambiarse y estar más cómodo y por supuesto recibir a su visitan tan ansiosamente

_niño que te ha pasado? _se preguntó plagg mientras miraba por donde se había ido Adrien para luego mirar por la ventana donde anteriormente se había ido Lady bug a pesar de que no era demasiado sentimental le preocupaba lo que pasara con la portadora de tikki

En la Torre fiel en lo más alto de esta se escuchaba los sollozos y gimoteos de un llanto sin consolación ya era demasiada noche y por más que Marinette quería volver no lo haría no por hoy, se encontraba tan triste pues Adrien le había dicho que estaba buscando una mujer que le pudiera dar hijos y claro ella no estaba en la lista a lo que le dio entender.

_ ¡un akuma se acerca! _se escuchó a lo lejos y por más que ella no quería saber de akumas se levantó y saltó buscando donde viene o estaba el akuma limpiándose las lágrimas y tallando un poco sus ojos

_creo que los deberes de un héroe no terminan ni cuando se está triste_ y con esas palabras empezó la búsqueda hasta que al fin lo había encontrado un monstruo fue lo que encontró atacando como siempre a inocentes que pasaban normalmente, acerco lo más posible para escuchar que es lo que decía el akumatizado

_ ¡salgan, salgan héroes de parís! _ gritaba el villano mientras avanzaba y atacaba a las personas con cuchillas convirtiéndolas en objetos inanimados el villano lucía un trae tan extraño entre ninja y samurái una combinación algo extraña a su parecer y más por su poder

_ aquí me tienes villano así que deja en paz a la gente de parís_ Le gritó Lady bug al villano que el al localizarla Le aventó unas cuchillas diferentes a las que había visto lanzar estas eran de un color negro y cuando trató de esquivarlas estas la siguieron logrando dar en uno de sus brazos haciendo la sangrar en lugar de convertirla en uno de esos objetos extraños

_pero que..._trato de quitársela, pero fue imposible esto no estaba nada bien puesto que la sangre empezaba a salir poco a poco

_está será el fin de los héroes_ y con esa frase la pelea dio inicio teniendo en desventaja a Lady bug estando ella sola y gracias a los problemas emocionales y las cuchillas que la perseguían esto se volvería un infierno en pocos minutos

..

…

En casa de Marinette y Adrien ….

Una mujer y un hombre descansaban en una cama después de su encuentro tan caluroso puesto que al llegar la mujer ni palabras hubo en el sitio

_perdona por haber llegado tarde un villano hizo que me desviara_ explicó Mía acostada a un lado de Adrien mientras él le acariciaba el cabello totalmente despreocupado puesto que había un villano y su esposa tal vez lo estaría enfrentado ella sola sin pensar que tal vez necesite de su ayuda a lo cual desecho por los demás héroes

_descuida no fue tu culpa_ explicó Adrien inmutándose sobre el akuma no quería saber nada de nada

_me pregunto cómo lo estarán venciendo nuestros héroes sabes mi favorita es Lady bug cual es el tuyo? _ pregunto Mía sin saber que tenía un héroe a su lado

_supongo que Chat noir _ respondió Adrien sin mirarla puesto que sus ojos verdes solo miraban una pared sin importancia

_puedo prender la televisión para verla? Pregunto Mía mientras alcanzaba el control remoto que estaba en una mesa de estar

_claro no hay problema _

Cuando mía prendió la televisión puso de inmediato el canal de noticias viendo como Lady bug luchaba con el akuma ella sola alarmando no solo a ella si no que su acompañante y tal vez toda Paris

"Lady bug se encuentra sola ninguno de sus compañeros ha venido a socorrerla fuentes nos informan que está en muy mal estado " narraba una reportera mientras veía como Lady bug tenía alrededor de 4 cuchillas clavadas en todo el cuerpo dos en un brazo uno en la pierna y la última en el hombro "las cuchillas que el villano le lanza la persiguen adónde sea que ella valla amigos héroes que alguien la ayude! " gritó la reportera mirando como Lady bug se desangraba y poco a poco perdía su agilidad

Mientras con Lady bug huía del villano saltando edificios en su Yoyo pedía ayuda de sus compañeros esperanzada de que alguno de ellos le contestara

_Rena, Queen, Carapace, Chat noir quien sea necesito apoyo _mando Lady bug, pero ninguno respondió estaba perdida este akuma era imposible y con la mente dolida y sentimientos destrozados no lograba pensar con claridad

_te encontré mariquita_ dijo una voz escalofriante a sus espaldas y sin poder voltear sintió como una cuchilla se enterraba en su abdomen lográndola tirar de la Torre donde se encontraba escondida perdiendo su visibilidad un poco y el conocimiento cayendo a una gran altura con un solo pensamiento de que nadie vendría a salvarla

".¡LADY BUG ESTA CAYENDO REPITO LADY BUG ESTA CAYENDO" la noticia de que ella caída llegó a todos alarmando a sus compañeros más cercanos quienes no podían ir ya que Alya y Nino se encontraban en un avión junto a Cloe quien miraba con ellos la escena de su compañera cayendo y así como Adrien que al ver esa escena se levantó tan rápido de la cama se puso un pantalón y camisa y al ver que Mía tardaría en el baño se transformó saliendo por la ventana intentando lograr llegar a donde está Marinette si al discutir con ella se había sentido terrible ahora sentía que la vida se la habían quitado plagg le había dicho Nino le pregunto Cloe lo amenazó pero la idea de haber perdido su hijo por su culpa lo atormenta por meses pero en lugar de haber entendido a su esposa quien sufrió más ya que desde ese día siempre lloraba en las noches sintiéndose culpable? No más bien culpándola a ella por eso ahora la perdería y todo por su culpa.

Saltó tan rápido como pudo, pero al llegar a la escena del crimen sólo encontró a la policía arrestando al akumatizado resultó ser un criminal que quería asesinar a los héroes, pero de Lady bug no encontró nada sólo las manchas de sangre en el suelo solamente eso sin perder tiempo salió en busca de ella por toda París no encontrándola en ningún lado sólo rastros de sangre de la batalla se detuvo cuando vio el sol salir por el horizonte

_pero que hice? _se lamentó mientras volvía a su casa teniendo esperanza que ella estuviera ahí al menos, pero al llegar la encontró totalmente vacía ni mía se encontraba y lo agradecía no quería encontrarse con nadie más que su esposa y remendar un error irreparable

Unas horas antes ...

AMIGOS LADY BUG HA SIDO DERROTADA Y LOS BOMBEROS NO LLEGARAN A TIEMPO PARA EVITAR UNA CAIDA gritaba desesperada la reportera mientras miraba caer a su heroína

_mira que es eso _señaló un niño mirando hacia arriba donde algo se aproximaba con demasiada rapidez rescatando a Lady bug dejando ver que es un hombre en un traje de combate de color purpura aterrizando en un edifico

_chicos debemos derrotarlo según la investigación debemos quitarle la mariposa que lo convierte en eso _dijo un hombre mientras cargaba a Lady bug llevándola a un lugar seguro

_entendido_ se escuchó Mientras 4 sujetos más se dispersaban para atacar al villano

_t…tra. erme la mariposa_ susurro lady bug totalmente al borde de la pérdida de conocimiento

_la mariposa? ….capturen a la mariposa creo que ella sabe cómo deshacerse del mal _dio como última orden el hombre mirando a la mujer en sus brazos totalmente herida y al borde de un desmayo y tal vez al borde de la muerte

Pasaron alrededor de un minuto y habían logrado quitarle la mariposa y llevándola a la mujer de traje de motas en un frasco

_ningún herido?_ pregunto mirando a sus compañeros especialmente a uno de ellos

_gogo está herida una cuchilla la alcanzó _ habló rápidamente Fred mientras la señalaba alejándose de ella por su seguridad escondiéndose con Honey lemon

_¡te dije que ni una palabra! _dijo gogo mientras preparaba uno de sus discos para golpearlo asustando a Fred más de lo que ya estaba y haciendo que se escondiera mas en su escudo que era Honey en esos momentos

_gogo_ la recriminó hiro mirándola en especial sus brazos

_bueno dejemos eso de lado que hara ella con la mariposa negra? _pregunto gogo mirando el frasco donde tenían a la mariposa

_oye te puedes levantar o sostenerte? _ pregunto Hiro ayudándola a sostenerse y por fin soltarla a simple vista ella se caería en cualquier momento

_L..Libérenla _pidió con dificultad y aunque ellos dudaron lo hicieron mirando como ella atrapan a el akuma con su yoyo

_yo ...te...librero...del...mal _ dijo mientras la mariposa salía del Yoyo ahora de color blanco _prodigiosa Lady bug_ gritó mientras lanzaba su Yoyo al cielo saliendo de el millones de mariquitas limpiando y devolviendo la normalidad que el akuma había provocado creando una vista espectacular y cuando la envolvieron las mariquitas solo desaparecieron las cuchillas pero las heridas seguían ahí

_wou ella tiene super poderes es fantástico_ apoyó Fred mientras miraba el. Espectáculo a su alrededor no mirando como lady bug caía desmayada a brazos de wasabi

_oigan es muy lindo y todo pero ¡NO ME DEJEN CON ELLA DESMAYADA!_ gritó wasabi sosteniendo a Lady bug totalmente inconsciente

_rápido hay que llevarla con Bay máx_ dijo hiro mientras todos se preparaban para volver a su "casa" quien llevo a lady bug fue Hiro quien a medio camino ella había perdido su transformación dejando ver a una joven que extrañamente se le hacia familiar

Al llegar a su supuesta casa la llevaron rápidamente al cuarto de sobra que estaba

_hola Hiro recibí tu llamada _ dijo un robot gigante de color blanco caminando a Gogo y a Marinette_ escaneare a cada una de ella primero a_ empezó Bay Max mientras se acercaba a Marinette _ se encuentra en un estado crítico la pérdida de sangre puede afectar a la vida del ser que lleva dentro_

_acaso tiene un alíen dentro de ella? _ pregunto Fred totalmente alarmado por lo que dijo Bay Max hasta que recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza que le hizo caerse al suelo

_! ella no tiene un alíen en s interior ella está embarazada_ respondió gogo muy enojada por las ocurrencias de su amigo, miro a la chica con preocupación puesto que corría un gran riesgo

_Bay Max seguro que ella está embarazada? _ pregunto esta vez Honey al robot el cual empezaba a limpiar sus heridas y vendarlas

_así es mi diagnostico nunca se equivoca…termine_ dijo mientras dejaba arropada a Marinette el cual ahora estaba cubierta de vendas en todo su cuerpo_ examinare a Gogo escaneo terminado tienes una cortada en el brazo derecho deja examinarlo estarás bien y el ser que está dentro de ti no corre ningún peligro_ termino de decir Bay Max mientras limpiaba la herida y la vendaba como lo hizo con Marinette

_c.. como que un ser dentro de ella?... Bay Max escanéala de nuevo_ pidió un alterado Hiro mirando a su esposa que estaba de la misma manera totalmente en blanco

_escaneo terminado Gogo esta en gestación….termine yo recomiendo limpiar tu herida dos veces al día al igual que cambiar tus vendajes come muchos vegetales y yo recomiendo una dieta adecuada para tu estado de salud_ termino Bay Max mientras se alejaba de ellas en busca de más heridos _ Hiro tus neurotransmisores indican que estas feliz_

_¡GOGO ESTAS EMBARAZADA_ grito Hiro mientras la abrazaba tan fuerte _ necesito protegerte ya se.._ así como dijo eso el salió rápido de la habitación

_valla gogo felicidades por tu embarazo_ felicito wasabi, pero antes de darle un abrazo llego Hiro envolviéndola en colchas

_oye Hiro no crees que sobre proteges a gogo?_ pegunto Honey mientras miraba como gogo era envuelta sin decir nada algo muy cómico a su parecer

_deja que ella lo detenga_ le dijo Fred mientras miraba de igual forma el espectáculo que hacia

_Hiro deja que respire_ hablo con dificultad gogo librándose de sus ataduras_ estoy embarazada _ se decía a ella misma sin poder creérsela para hiro fue una noticia muy impactante pero que era para gogo

_no es magnifico Hiro_ hablo gogo mientras terminaba de quitarse las colchas que le habían puesto para mirar a su esposo con lagrimas en el rostro

_por supuesto que lo es_ con eso la joven pareja salió del sitio siendo seguida por los demás tal vez a festejar de la nueva noticia y dejar que su invitada descansara siendo custodiada por Bay Max

Cuando llegó el amanecer una adolorida Marinette se despertaba mirando hacia todos los lados no reconociendo el lugar

_hola yo soy Bay más tu asistente médico personal En una escala del 1 al 10 como calificarías tu dolor?_ pregunto una voz a un lado de ella espantándola soltando un grito puesto que nunca en su vida había visto un robot tan grande de color blanco

_te escaneare en busca de alguna herida. Escaneo completo no tienes ninguna herida abierta y tu bebé se encuentra estable _dijo el robot mirando a Marinette a lo cual ella sólo gritó de nuevo atrayendo la atención de los demás habitantes de la casa los cuales entraron a la habitación donde ella se quedó dando asi la vista de que apenas estaban despertando

_escuche un grito todo bien?_ Pregunto hiro con un palo de madera en forma de arma siendo seguido por dos mujeres y dos hombre entrando igual de rápido que el dejando a Marinette mas confundida de lo que ya estaba

_hola hiro nuestra paciente no sufre de herida nueva y su bebé está estable_ respondio el robot agitando su mano en forma de saludo y acercándose a Marinette

_bebe yo..yo estoy embarazada?_ pregunto incrédula por lo que escuchaba algo confundida por lo que había escuchado

_no sabías de tu embarazo? -le pregunto honey acercándose a ella

_No_ pudo responder Marinette algo espantada por la noticia

_ perdona que lo supieras así Bay Max lo descubrió Cuando te escaneo en la noche _ le respondió wasabi mirándola quien sólo se limitó a sonreír ante la noticia de que tendría un hijo

Un hijo de ella y de Adrien le llenaba el corazón de alegría y ternura pero de sólo recordar el futuro padre de su hijo soltó a llanto recordando las amargas palabras de su marido

_oye tranquila un bebé no es malo o si?_ trato de tranquilizar fred pero al ver la negatividad de ella no supo que hacer

_salgan todos creo que yo hablaré con ella_ les dijo gogo y prácticamente sacó a todos de la habitacion a excepción de Honey

_no es por el bebé la causa de tu llanto verdad?_ pregunto gogo tomando asiento a un lado de Marinette

_te gustaría compartir tus penas? _ le pregunto honey de igual manera sentándose a un lado de ella

_tengo miedo_ les respondió dando así una pequeña intriga en sus acompañantes

_miedo? Miedo a que el padre no lo acepte _

_no, tengo miedo a perderlo_ Respondió mientras apretaba las sábanas

_sabes es normal sentir miedo y aún que no lo creas también tengo miedo_ le dijo gogo mirándola directo a los ojos

_está embarazada también?_

_sí a si es anoche cuando me hirió el villano hiro me obligó a que Bay máx me escaneara y me indicó mi estado dos meses_ dijo mientras acariciaba con cariño si vientre

_hubieras visto la cara de todos pero la que más nos asombró fue la de ellos dos _ le dijo honey mientras reía un poco bajo _ practicamente hiro la envolvió para según protegerla y creo que ahora no dejará que combata el crimen o al menos hasta que se recupere _ Marinette se había quedado impresionada por la revelación _tranquila es normal tener miedo pero recuerda que no estás sola_ le dijo honey levantándose de la cama rumbo a la salida _ iré por Bay máx para que te atienda_ salió rumbo a la búsqueda de Bay máx dejando a gogo y Marinette solas

_no sólo es el miedo de perder de nuevo a tu bebe cierto?_ le volvió a preguntar puesto que algo le decía que no todo era cierto mas al ver la reacción cuando mencionaron al padre

_no es sólo que es difícil de contar_ le dijo Marinette

_pues tenemos alrededor de 5 minutos en que vuelva honey_ y con ello Marinette le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que había perdido a su hijo incluso la infidelidad de Adrien

_valla si que has sufrido mucho sabes pase algo por lo mismo

_está bien que me ayuden pero no me mientas es imposible _ le dijo Marinette mirándola aún más dolida

_es verdad aún que no lo creas mi matrimonio con hiro no siempre fue un lecho de rosas _ se detuvo para mirar tomar las manos de Marinette _ aún que no lo parezca y jugamos no revelar nada hiro casi me fue infiel yo lo detuve de hecho golpee a la mujer con la que Intento engañarme esa noche fue la peor de mi vida y sabes esto que nos pasó no tiene ni 2 meses estoy segura que nuestro hijo fue concebido_ esa charla con gogo la dejo pensativa demasiado a su parecer

_tal vez esa mujer se aprovechó de el y por eso me engaño_ pensó Marinette en voz alta sacando conclusiones apresuradas

_a puede pasar_ dijo no muy segura gogo pero al ver la mirada de Marinette alegre y Sin más preocupaciones evitó decirle que tal vez el si la engaño no por culpa de una mujer y aun que quería lago en su interior le decía que no dijera nada

Continuará ...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, perdonen la demora

Miraculous lady bug le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores de estudios de animación y a Thomas Astrug

...

Justo cuando terminaron su plática tan íntima Honey entraba por la puerta junto a Bay Max

_solo quiero que estés segura de esto Marinette cierto? _ le pregunto Gogo a Marinette mientras la miraba preocupada

_como sabes mi nombre? _pregunto Marinette puesto que ella nunca les había dicho su nombre o no que ella recuerde

_hiro te investigo así que eres... diseñadora eso es estupendo_ le habló Honey admirando la por su trabajo y más que nada por el hecho de que Honey ya había visto sus diseños y estaba fascinada con ellos

_gracias supongo_ respondió fatalmente avergonzada por lo que le habían dicho

_si, si, si mucho elogio Bay Max escanéala_ ordenó gogo al robot mientras este asentía

_escaneo completo no presentas alguna lesión nueva y ninguna de tus heridas está abierta _ dijo el robot mientras levantaba su enorme mano de vinil

_que hay de mi bebé? _ pregunto Marinette intrigada por saber si el estaría bien o no, la idea de perderlo le aterraba no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo

_tu bebé se encuentra estable pero la herida de tu abdomen y la pérdida de sangre hacen que se encuentre en peligro de aborto lo que pondría en peligro la vida para ti yo recomiendo una dieta saludable reposo absoluto y no estresarse_ al terminar de dar su diagnóstico el robot la arropo dando a entender que el la cuidaría durante el tiempo de embarazo

_ ¿A qué te refieres Bay Max? _ pregunto preocupada Gogo por el diagnostico que había dado el robot puesto que ella misma había experimentado ese dolor y de solo imaginarse volver a pasar por lo mismo era una idea aterradora

_a que nuestra paciente tiene altas probabilidades de morir en los meses de gestación _ respondió el robot

_pero me puedo salvar no es así?, mi bebé no puede morir_ dijo en shock Marinette

_la pelea de hace más de unas horas me quito algunas funciones para dar un escaneo más preciso yo recomiendo ir con un experto, hiro lo arreglará después el problema con mi escaneo _ dijo el robot mientras mostraba imágenes de la lucha donde él había salido dañado

_Bay Max eso significa que no podré luchar de nuevo? _ por fin Marinette había sacado la pregunta que podría a pensar a las dos heroínas que se encontraban con ella para las tres la respuesta era demasiado obvia

_así es, un esfuerzo de más pondría en peligro la vida de tu bebé y tuya _ la respuesta de Bay Max alerto a las tres chicas, pero a la que más había alertado fue a Marinette

_tengo que irme_ tan rápido como pudo se puse de pie aún débil por las heridas causadas de anoche quien al escuchar la noticia solo tenía en la mente de decir lo que pasaba a la persona a quien más amaba

_espera no puedes debes estar en absoluto reposo _ exigió Honey preocupada por la intrépida Marinette que quería irse a darle la noticia a Adrien

_necesito decirle_ suplico Marinette mirando a ambas amigas que se miraron ambas pensando que era malo muy mala idea

_no confío mucho en dejarte ir así que Fred irá contigo_ Honey sugirió puesto que no pensaba que Marinette saliera sola y más por el simple hecho de que sentía un mal presagio al respecto de esto

_Fred? Estas segura Honey digo no es por desconfiar del, pero…_

_si estoy segura, aunque no lo creas es capaz de proteger cueste lo que cueste_ respondió Honey orgullosa de el

_ ¿por qué me apoyan tanto? _ pregunto Marinette a las chicas que tenían una discusión amistosa sobre Fred

_somos héroes eso es lo que hacemos _ respondió con una sonrisa tan grande Gogo

_gracias, no sé cómo agradecerles_ Marinette estaba al borde de las lágrimas puesto que ellas habían sido tan amables siendo ella una completa extraña

La tarde paso muy rápido charlaban y contaban anécdotas de sus aventuras como héroes para Marinette que tuvo unos días bastantes malos ese tiempo con ellos era muy ameno y a pesar de que sus nuevos amigos se irían a San fransokio dentro de tres días no los desaprovecharía y sin duda se despediría de todos ellos sobre todo de gogo. Cuando fue el momento de ir a dejar a Marinette a su casa las tres heroínas de despidieron con lágrimas bueno casi tres gogo se abstuvo de llorar pero Honey fue todo lo contrario

_gracias chicas por darme estos buenos recuerdos jamás las olvidare_ se despedía Marinette mientras era dirigida hacia un auto de color azul

_ ¡hey! aún no terminamos nuestro viaje aún podemos vernos no? _ cuestionó Fred mirando a la chica con ternura

_tienen razón lo siento _ se disculpó por sus palabras

_vamos se hace más tarde yo te llevaré _ se ofreció hiro guiándola al interior del auto de color azul

_gracias, ¡hasta luego chicas! _ y con un movimiento de su mano se despidió de ella

_ ¿y nosotros que? _ pregunto Fred mirando como Hiro se subía al auto

_no seas llorón la volveremos a ver_ le dijo wasabi mientras miraba el auto alejarse

_ si a si es la volveremos a ver…a pesar de que tiene el corazón roto ella no deja aún lado si sonrisa_ comentó gogo viendo igual como se alejaba el auto

_ella estará bien es una chica fuerte_ le habló Honey para hacerla sentir mejor y a los demás que miraban con preocupación

.

Mientras tanto en el auto un silencio no tan cómodo reinaba en esos instantes

_ ¿cómo te convertiste en súper héroe? _ pregunto hiro sin quitar la vista del camino

_a.…eso a apenas era una niña y digamos que fue por pura casualidad y tú? _ Marinette no sabía que contestar puesto que ella nunca se preguntó y si lo hizo no deseaba la respuesta ella confiaba en si misma

_curioso pues verás es algo complicado de contar - respondió el un poco indeciso de cómo contar esa historia

_puedes empezar por el inicio mi casa aún está lejos_ y sin más ella escuchó

Toda su historia la muerte de su hermano, quien fue el responsable y de cómo sus amigos lo ayudaron a detenerlo para cuando hiro terminó de contar ya estaban enfrente del edificio donde ella vivía

_supongo que hasta aquí termina nuestro viaje no? _ comentó de forma divertida Marinette

_una aventura que jamás se olvidará, cualquier cosa sabes cómo localizarlos_ le dijo Hiro mientras la miraba salir del auto

_Vamos te acompaño a tu "casa"_ dijo dando énfasis en casa si se le puede llamar a un departamento así

_descuida no es necesario que me acompañas bastante han hecho con cuidarme y traerme_

_eres mi amiga y la de mis compañeros. Es lógico que nos preocupamos por ti por eso te acompañare_ dijo mientras se bajaba del auto su instinto de héroe o de futuro padre le decía que algo no estaba bien y esto podría ser fatal para ella

_ no, no, no, por favor no te molestes yo iré solas gracias y hasta luego_ sin darle tiempo a hiro corrió al edificio

_me matarás gogo, pero algo aquí no cuadra_ y sin más salió del lugar en su coche no iba a irse sin ver que no pasa nada malo con esa mujer, así que en un punto ciego de los departamentos aparco su auto esperando que ella no saliera

Con Marinette. ...

Sus pensamientos estaban tan revueltos que no sabía que hacer por un lado su mente la decía que no comentar nada sería bueno puesto que ella sin saberlo pensaba que su esposo no la había buscada, pero en otra parte de su mente donde su amor seguía tan fuerte por él le decía que comentará todo y con decir TODO era comentar quien la ayudo y sobre su embarazo

_tal vez lo correcto es callar sólo hasta mañana, no eso no le diré hoy mismo en el instante que lo vea la diré todo _

_todo estará bien Mari veras que todo saldrá bien_ le dijo tikki mientras se escondía en su bolso

_gracia tikki siempre estas para ayudarme y darme apoyo_ y con esos ánimos salió del elevador en su piso mirando el 44 viendo a través de una ventana estar tan llena de vendajes no le importó tomó la confianza que tenía con Lady bug y apresuro su paso hasta estar enfrente de la puerta para sólo recordar que había salido sin llave así que tocó el timbre….

Se escuchaban pasos...

 _No lo hagas_

Miro la manija moverse….

 _Sal de ahí_

_si dígame a quien busca_ quien había salido era una mujer muy maquillada y con ropa de…su marido? Su mente había quedado en blanco

_busco a Adrien por un asunto de trabajo_ su mente no lo quería entender y lo único que ella había contestado había sido eso era como si estuviera programada

_deja lo llamo ¿le gustaría pasar? _la invitó la mujer irónica que la inviten a su propia casa lo único que ella pudo hacer fue asentir con su cabeza su mente estaba en blanco

Y con eso la hizo pasar a la sala y no sabía que le dolía más si el hecho de que en lugar de haberla ido a buscar o ayudar con el villano o el hecho de que reconoció a la mujer que había atravesado la sala y dirigirse a su "habitación" aquella misma mujer que encontró con su marido en la oficina

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando Adrien se hizo presente en la sala a pesar de ello ella lo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro ya no más lágrimas se dijo a ella misma mentalmente

_Marinette ... _susurro Adrien mirando como su esposa estaba llena de vendas por todo su cuerpo la más evidente la que tenía en su abdomen puesto que se empezaba a pasar la sangre por su playera que era lo que le había hecho a una dulce mujer como ella

_a disculpe la hora sólo venía a entregarle esto y a decirle que su esposa ya no estará viviendo en el mismo sitio que usted _ terminó de decir Marinette con las lágrimas recorriendo los párpados de sus ojos todo lo contrario de Adrien quien al ver como ella le había entregado el anillo de bodas y prácticamente diciéndole que esto jamás se lo perdonaría sus lágrimas ya recorrían sus mejillas ¿por qué le tenía que haber dicho que eso con una sonrisa? Jamás sabría la respuesta

_no se moleste yo sé dónde queda la salida a y por cierto le enviaré donde debe de enviar las cosas de su esposa y si no puede ella mandara personal para que se lleven todo_ comentó Marinette saliendo del departamento donde antes vivían felices antes de haber cometido el peor error de su vida y sin esperar más salió igual del departamento, pero al no verla bajo rápidamente y al llegar a la entrada lo único que vio fue un auto azul alejarse rápidamente

_plagg las garras _ dijo y rápidamente se había transformado no importándole si alguien lo hubiera visto salió en busca de ese auto, pero por más que recorrió el perímetro otra vez había perdido rastro de ella se había esfumado de nuevo, con el corazón destrozado y la ganas de matar a alguien regresó a su departamento/casa encontrando a su amante la cual la corrió sin resentimiento alguno y sin poder evitarlo más lloro toda la noche esperando que un milagro apareciera, pero esta jamás llego.

Las semanas pasaron y así como pasaron Marinette cumplió con su palabra mando a alguien a buscar sus cosas y no sólo eso sí no que también la solicitud de divorcio de parte de ella

¿acaso ese era su castigo por haber sido tan idiota? No reprocharía nada se lo merecía completamente ella desapareció por su culpa ya no se presentaba en su trabajo al cual visitó varias veces, pero sin una pista de ella.

Habían pasado dos semanas más y sus amigas ya se habían enterado de todo quien pensó que lo me dio mataría sería Alya, pero Cloe la dio su merecido y aún que después de eso le rogo donde poder encontrarla ellos solamente la digieren que tampoco sabían dónde estaba.

Adrien cada día estaba peor que el anterior después de haber firmado el contrato o su divorcio había caído en depresión, pero al saber que su amante tendría un hijo de él no quería casarse, pero viviría con ella como si estuvieran sacados

_Adrien viejo, estas seguro de esto una cosa es que tengan un hijo, pero aparentar que son una familia feliz no crees que eso haría más daño _ comento Nino mientras miraba como su amigo estaba a pesar de enojarse con él por lo que le hizo a su amiga no lo culpó puesto que la idiotez era más grande que cualquier cosa casi hasta igualarse con el amor

_ya lo sé Nino, pero no puedo dejarla a su suerte aparte de que la despedí _ respondió sin ganas de hablar y más sobre ella

_supongo que está bien si…_ sin poder terminar un akuma había atacado y por primera vez en semanas Adrien había sonreído porque eso sólo significaba una cosa y era que por fin la vería

_vamos Nino debemos llegar antes - y sin esperarlo corrió a un callejón donde se transformó en Chat noir y rápidamente llego Al lugar donde el akuma atacaba

La batalla no duró mucho puesto que todos había aparecido aceptó Lady bug ¿acaso ella ...? No imposible ella jamás dejaría un akuma suelto

_ ¿dónde está Lady bug? _pregunto cara pace mirando a sus compañeras las cuales sólo una negó con la cabeza

ella...

Sin terminar un mensaje le había llegado sorpresa era de ella la cual decía que los esperaba encima de la Torre e fiel sin perder tiempo salieron del lugar para ir a la Torre claro con el akuma el más ansioso Chat noir

Al llegar la vieron sentada en la borda con la vista pérdida y su rostro pálido demasiado para su color de piel algo no estaba bien con ella

_está será la última vez que los ayude con akuma a purificarlo no me volverán a ver hasta dentro de un año simplemente enfrásquenlos no dejan que salgan por favor_ sin mirar a nado indicó que soltarán al akuma a lo cual ella purifico para luego levantarse y dirigirse al elevador muy extraño para sus compañeros de batalla

_espera por favor rogo_ chat noir esperando que ella se detuviera y como si fuera el milagro que esperaba ella se detuvo

_podrían dejarnos solos por favor _ había dicho Lady bug a sus amigos dejándola a ella y su ex esposo solos

_perdóname _ fue lo único que él pudo articular sabía que eso no ayudaría, pero nada más salió de sus labios

_sabes cuando era una adolescente le contaba a Alya que me casaría contigo y tendríamos 3 hijos Emma, Hugo y Luis y tendríamos un hámster de mascota creo que siempre fue una fantasía tonta _ dijo Lady bug Respondiendo a su disculpa y así mismo confundiendo al pobre Chat Noir

_eso no lo sabía_ hablo en voz baja

_dejémonos de hacernos esto por favor solo perdemos el tiempo y nos hacemos daño sólo déjalo así _ y sin más ella camino al elevador presionando el botón para poder bajar

_pero...pero yo no quiero eso_

_creo que eso es tarde nos veremos algún día Chat _dijo mientras se iba por ese elevador desde ese día ya nada era igual, ahora comprendía las penas que había hecho pasar a Marinette un corazón roto

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que no se dio cuenta su "hijo" ya había nacido y para su sorpresa este no era su legítimo hijo y su madre lo único que hizo fue huir dejándolo con el niño de eso ya un mes y a pesar de no ser suyo aprendió amarlo era imposible odiar aún niño quien no había hecho nada y más si su madre era de lo peor.

Adrien abría sus ojos después de un largo rato, había decidido pasear con su hijo que apenas decidía ir a registrarlo con el nombre de Hugo en honor a la fantasía de Marinette con sus tres hijos

Ese día fue extraño lo único que recuerda era haber sido atacado por un akuma que buscaba a los bebés al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo la habían robado al suyo, pero a pesar de tener la ayuda de sus amigos no pudieron ella dejándolo mal herido en el suelo

_POR FIN TENDRE A TODOS LO BEBES DE ESTA CIUDAD_ había gritado la akuma riendo a carcajadas mientras tenia a todos los niños en burbujas

_deja lo…déjalo ir _dijo Chat noir con dificultad mirando a su hijo en una burbuja de color azul y a sus compañeros tirados en el suelo.

_no harás nada _ se escuchó a lo lejos llamando la atención de los héroes _no puedes llevarte a los hijos de sus padres eso es cruel y horrible _ desde lo más alto de una torre una mujer de traje conocido apareció

_así que conoces el amor de ser una madre_ he habló la mujer akumatizado ignorando lo que había dicho Lady bug haciendo que en Adrien se le prendiera el foco

Acaso ella esta ...embarazada?

...continuara

Espero que realmente les haya gustado el próximo capítulo es el último


	4. Chapter 4 Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Disclaimer  
Miraculous lady bug no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores.  
Advertencia muerte de un personaje y apariciones de otra película

.

Meses atrás  
Marinette  
Marinette no entendía como había llegado tan rápido hasta la salida del hotel solo sabía que ella empezaba con una vista borrosa signos de que no estará bien en poco y posiblemente sufriría un desmayo  
_ Marinette me preocupas ….no sigas corriendo por favor_ rogo tikki mirando a su amiga con una gran mancha de sangre en su playera y gotas de sudor en su frente así como la vista perdida mirando a la nada  
_e…estoy bien… necesito…irme de aquí_ dijo Marinette respirando con dificultad mirando a todos lados como podía salir de ese sitio y una de las opciones de las cuales se le ocurrió fue el transformarse en ese mismo instante pero el recordar a quien tenia que cuidar a parte de ella y Tikki se detuvo en hacerlo  
_ Marinette mira es Hiro_ dijo la pequeña tikki mirando el auto azul con una puerta abierta  
_ ¡ven sube! _ grito Hiro desde el auto para que Marinette se subiera, cuando lo hizo acelero a mas no poder  
_fui…fui una tonta …..no debi de haber confiado en el desde un principio_ Marinette estaba tan destrozada que lo único que pudo hacer fue respirar dificultosamente  
_no lo eres… Marinette eres una mujer increíblemente fuerte asi que deja de pensar eso_ le dijo mientras miraba a través del retrovisor como un hombre de cabello rubio salía por la calle y se convertía en el héroe de parís _ descuida el jamás volverá a hablarte ni verte _ justo cuando dio una vuelta en la esquina activo un botón en su auto e inmediatamente desapareció dajando asi al supuesto héroe de parís mirando a todos lados con simplemente ver eso una sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Hiro, se lo merecia absolutamente aunque sentía un poco de pena por el  
_Karin llama a Gogo …_ dijo Hiro a la nada para ver como se encendia una pequeña pantalla en el auto  
_llamando a Gogo_ respondio una voz mientras en la pequeña pantalla del auto se mostraba el numero de Gogo  
_quien es?_ respondio débil Marinette mirando la pantalla al igual que Hiro  
_es mi asistente electrónica la cree hace un par de años, lo hice para facilitar las cosas_ le contesto mirando el hospital donde ya tenia planeado dejarla para ver como iban sus heridas sobre todo la que mas le preocupaba la del abdomen la sangre e empezaba a notar mas de la cuenta y eso no le gustaba para nada.  
_Hiro.. que sucede por que aun no has llegado_ se escucho la voz de una Gogo muy enojada y preocupada  
_tenemos problemas ven al hospital…trae a todos _ le dijo Hiro poniendo una mirada muy seria  
_estaremos en el hospital en menos de una hora…. Manda la ubicación_ y con eso ultimo la llamada se colgó mientras apretaba un botón en la pantalla mandando inmediatamente la ubicación del hospital a Gogo  
_tranquila Marinette nada malo te pasara_ y sin mas solo observo como su nueva amga estaba semi inconsiente perdiendo mas sangre de lo que esperaba aparco su auto e inmediatamente salio para abrir donde estaba Marinette y cargarla y llevarla de inmediatamente a urgencias  
_¡ayuda por favor esta muy mal!_ Hiro entro haciendo un escandalo alarmando a los presentes e inmediatamente unas enfermeras se acercaron a el con una camilla seguidos de mas personal  
_¡oh por los dioses! Que le sucedió a esta chica?_ pregunto espantada la enfermera viendo a Marinette en brazos de Hiro  
_fue atacado por un ladron pero….PODRIA AYUDARLA_ le grito Hiro a la enfermera asustando a los demás no solo a ella e inmediatamente mando a traer un respirador, pues sus signos vitales disminuían por su falta de respiración y la perdida total de sangre sumándole un embarazo estaba en una situación de alto riesgo  
_por favor acompáñeme para los datos de su esposa_ le dijo una enfermera  
_oh no disculpe ella es mi amiga_ respondió un poco incomodo moviendo las manos en forma negativa  
_disculpe pensé que eran ya sabe …_ sin mas llevo a Hiro a la recepción para llenar los documentos correspondientes  
_por favor llene estos formularios _ sin más dejo a Hiro llenando los formularios correspondientes, sin un lapicero ni nada a pesar de ser un genio en robótica esto no era nada fácil  
_haber nombre completo …Marinette ….Marinette_ trato de recordar su nombre que había leído en los documentos que había sacado sobre ella  
_Marinette Dupain Cheng _ respondió una persona detrás de el y al girarse se encontró con sus amigos  
_¡Honey gracias podrias llenar tu esto!_ Hiro se puso demasiado feliz y sin esparar respuesta le paso los documentos a Honey  
_claro por supuesto_ respondió sin mas sacando un lapicero de su bolso alejándose para llenar los documentos  
_Hiro que es lo que sucede por que estamos en este hospital?_ pregunto Gogo muy preocupada  
_es Marinette tuvo problemas con el su marido pero ahora necesita de nuestro apoyo_ mencionar al marido de Marinette puso a todos en alerta  
_¡sabia que no debíamos dejarla irse asi por que si!_ se recrimino Gogo mirando a la nada  
_ no sabíamos que sucedería esto no te atormentes Gogo_ le dijo wasabi mientras la apoyaba  
_si pero aun así no era buena idea _ y con ello el grupo de amigos se quedó en silencio por un buen rato esperando que alguna enfermera saliera para darles alguna noticia de Marinette, no pasaron di 50 minutos has que salio una enfermera una de las que había ayudado a Marinette  
_familiares de la señora Marinette  
_¡somos nosotros!_ respondio inmediatamente Honey  
_la señora solo sufrio perdida de sangre ya le hemos hecho una transfusión de sangre y curamos sus heridas pero nada malo le pasara_ dijo rapidamente al ver las caras que habían pues con la perdida de sangre  
_diganos que hay de su bebe?_ pregunto wasabi a la enfermera  
_ oh eso! Si la señora se encuentra en perfecto estado sinceramente me sorprende que estén bien, ella esta gestando a dos vidas y por eso es aun mas impresionante que no les haya pasado nada de nada_ respondio la enfermera mientras miraba con alegría a los presentes pues para ella eso era un verdadero milagro, en otras situaciones ya habría sufrido un aborto  
_nos esta diciendo que ella tendrá gemelos?_ pregunto finalmente Fred esperando la afirmación de la enfermera  
_a…asi…es_ dijo un poco espantada por la pregunta de Fred  
_en efecto Marinette tendrá gemelos y desde ahora yo me encargare de vigilar todo su embarazo_ respondio una joven de cabello azulado con rasgos asiáticos y ojos de color café _ déjenme presentarme soy la doctora Kagami díganme ¿Cómo es que conocen a Marinette?_ pregunto kagami a los presentes  
_somos unos amigos de hace poco la encontramos totalmente lastimada y desde ahí nos hicimos amigos y hace poco tuvo un problema y por eso la trajimos a el hospital_ respondio rápidamente Fred resumiendo básicamente todo lo que pasaba  
_ya veo, síganme por favor_ sin mas empezó a caminar llevándolos al cuarto donde ya estaba Marinette descansando _ Marinette tus amigos están aquí_ sin mas ella salio del cuarto dejando a todos solos  
_no creen que esa doctora es demasiado seria?_ pregunto wasabi a los demás  
_ella siempre a sido a si mas por seguir sus sueños y su familia no la ayudo_ explico Marinette increíblemente tranquila  
_ Marinette como estas?_ pregunto Honey un poco seria por ver como estaba  
_ me equivoque …..fue un error haber ido con el _ respondió tan tranquila que era demasiado para ella  
_descuida no fue error pensar e intentar decirle_ trato de consolar Gogo aun que parecía que no funcionaba  
_supongo que ahora seré solo yo, yo y mis hijos_ la mirada de Marinette reflejaba tristeza por su futuro  
_Así que lo sabes eso es maravilloso ahora que piensas hacer?_ le pregunto wasabi a Marinette a lo que ella solo sonrió  
_supongo que volveré a vivir sola _ sin mas que decir todos se había quedado sorprendidos por la calma en la que había dicho las cosas  
Mientras que afura de la habitación se encontraba Kagami escuchando absolutamente todo  
_asi que Adrien la lastimo valla sorpresa_ dijo mientras sacaba su celular indicando que llamaría a alguien  
_habla la doctora Kagami comuníqueme con luka por favor_  
_kagami que sucede mi representante me dijo que me necesitabas_  
_es Marinette necesitara de nuestro apoyo y para que te lo sepas nunca dije que te necesito _  
._siempre tan seria y cruel pero está bien llegare en una hora a donde trabajas_  
Y sin mas kagami regreso su vista a la habitación de junto mirando como esas personas animaban a Marinette y sin mas se fue esperando que ella no sufriera ningún inconveniente

.

Pasaron dos semanas para que dieran de alta a Marinette asi como saber que durante ese tiempo sus nuevos amigo prolongaron su viaje a dos meses mas ahora se encontraba en una casa afueras de la ciudad donde vivian todos por lo que duraba su estancia si como BayMax se volvió enfermero personal de Marinette y de Gogo y en muchas ocasiones Marinette y gogo eran tan protegidas por hiro y Honey que siempre terminaban encerradas que incluso que el abogado que contrato Marinette tenia que ir a la casa  
_entonces firme aquí y aquí por favor_ respondio un hombre con un traje de color negro pasándole unos documentos que firmar en el cual en el primero decía con letras mas remarcadas es DIVORCIO  
_listo aquí tiene_ le dijo Marinette entregando la pluma y los documentos a pesar de que ella inicio con esto aun le dolía saber que no volvería jamás con el  
_ gracias con esto yo le hare llegar los documentos para que el joven agreste firme con su permiso me retiro_ sin mas que una despedida de manos se retiró de la sala dejando a Marinette demasiado pensativa ¿habrá hecho bien?, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para despejar sus ideas.  
Dos días después….  
_señora mas bien señorita Dupain oficialmente es divorciada y libre en su vida_ le dijo su abogado mientras la miraba con cierta nostalgia  
_gracias señor_ dijo mirando los documentos sin ninguna petición alguna a su ahora ex marido _ a disculpe mis cosas ya están en mi apartamento?_ pregunto Marinette pues ella quería volver a empezar a diseñar de nuevo  
_a si eso …como le digo_ empezó a decir su abogado mientras miraba a otra dirección  
_ yo me encargue de eso asi que descuida_ dijo de repente Gogo mirando al abogado que al principio había tenido una pelea intensa con Gogo por las cosas de Marinette el abogado había perdido la pelea no tan amistosa pues gogo lo había amenazado con discos extraños para el pero salvado por el esposo de esta  
_que paso entre ustedes dos?_ pregunto Marinette viendo a ambos uno nervioso y la otra con mirada seria  
_es mejor que no lo sepas, lo único que interesa es que tus cosas fueron enviadas a San Fransokyo_ dijo gogo con una calma tan inesperada  
_a que te refieres con que fueron enviadas?_ totalmente desconcertada miro incrédula ante la noticia que Gogo le había dado  
_asi es te vendrás a vivir con nosotros una temporada y por cierto Hiro alargo su visita un par de semanas después de eso te iras con nosotros_ explico con una sonrisa algo pequeña, para ella era una sorpresa que ellos la protegieran tanto  
Las dos semanas pasaron demasiado rápido mas por el hecho de que en ese lapso de tiempo un akuma había aparecido y sabia que tenia que ayudar y aun que gogo y los demás se lo prohibieron ella fue evitando riesgos ¿como?, llevándose a Baymax con ella  
Flash back  
_POR SUPUESTO QUE NO IRAS A ESE LUGAR_ le grito gogo muy enojada teniendo acorralada a Marinette  
_Marinette no creo que sea buena idea que vallas podrías lastimarte_ Honey era la mas calmada de ellas tres por la situación había a prendido a mantener la calma en estas situaciones  
_en verdad lo siento chicas pero si no voy el akuma se multiplicara y las cosas podrían salir mal _ les dijo Marinette con la voz baja evitando que la volvieran a regañar  
_Marinette tiene razón debe de ir ella es la única que puede purificar a los akumas_ dijo tikki mirando de forma preocupada a gogo y Honey,  
_tranquilas chicas le mandare una escolta muy responsable para evitar que haga cualquier locura_ hablo hiro desde el sillón donde estaba sentado había observado todo y la verdad ninguna de las opciones eran buenas  
_¿a si y a quien enviaras?_  
_a baymax _ dijo sin mas mientras señalaba el robot que miraba la escena tan atento como podía  
_solo baymax?, tu también iras Hiro quieras o no _ Gogo ya estaba muy enojada que al parecer a todos les parecio un efecto de hormonas  
Al final Hiro y Baymax la acompañaron a la torre Eiffel las escaleras eran demasiadas para Hiro que al final Bay max tuvo que cargar tanto a Marinette como a Hiro algo muy extraño para las personas que pasaban por ahí mirar a un malvavisco gigante cargar a dos personas hasta la cima de la torre  
Fin de flash back  
Ese recuerdo le hacía sonreír a Marinette, ahora ella se encontraba en un avión privado por parte de sus amigos sería una aventura nueva y sin duda la alejaría de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, lo único que odiaba era a ella misma por seguir amando sin ningún impedimento a Adrien  
_hey Marinette ¿Cómo te sientes?_ le pregunto Hiro acercándose a ella  
_un poco intrigada por la nueva a ventura que se aproxima_ le contesto había quitado la mirada de angustia y a pesar de mostrar una sonrisa sus ojos mostraban el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos  
_es bueno despejarse, anda duerme el viaje será largo_ le dijo Hiro mientras se sentaba en la parte trasera del avión.  
_todo saldrá bien Marinette ya lo veras_ la animo la pequeña tikki mirándola con una sonrisa pero sin dejar de pensar en su sentimiento de que algo terrible ocurriría  
Continuara…..

lamento la demora espero disfruten del capitulo estamos ya cerca del final


	5. capítulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

 **una visión o predicción**

El paso de las nubes le indicaban a Marinette que ya no estaba en parís después de haber sobrevolado toda la mitad del mundo y no ver más el hermoso paisaje que daba Paris sabia que una nueva etapa de su vida comenzaba desde este inicio desde que el avión comenzó a aterrizar todo sería nuevo una historia complemente diferente a la que senhubuera imaginado

_¿Marinette estas bien?_ le pregunto la pequeña tikki mirándola con preocupación y no tenia culpa de ello pues el rostro de Marinette reflejaba una tristeza profunda

_no lo se tikki, por alguna razón presiento que algo malo va a pasar pero no se que es_ respondio Marinette mirando por la ventana el aeropuerto de Sanfransokyo, calmado y a lo lejos edificios demasiados alto, tecnología que se veía por decirlo un progreso diferente una ciudad demasiado moderna para ella, un nuevo lugar, nuevas personas todo desde cero.

_hey Marinette no bajaras?_ le grito desde la puerta Fred mirándola con curiosidad pues el avión ya había aterrizado desde hace mas de 10 minutos y ella no se movia

Marinette al volver a mirar a la ventana veía que ya no se movia mas el avión asi que tomo su bolso y salio junto a Fred quien ya los esperaba una limosina de color negro (cortesía de fred) ya dentro de la limusina Marinette se quedo en medio de Gogo y Honey

_¿entonces con quien viviras Marinette?_ pregunto curiosa Honey mirando con una sonrisa

_a yo no lo se…de hecho no lo he pensado_ dijo Marinette a todos los presentes intentando esconder sus manos pues estas se movían demostrando nerviosismo y un poco de miedo

_yo lo pensé todo desde el inicio no te preocupes Honey ella estará en un lugar super comodo y sin peligro alguno_ Dijo Gogo totalmente calmada cruzando sus brazos dejando a todos con la intriga pues sabían que donde vivian Hiro y Gogo era un departamento pequeño solo para una pareja asi que ¿Dónde se quedaría Marinette?. La pregunta fue respondida al tener la primera parada en un café muy conocido que gracias a ciertas influencias se había convertid internacionalmente a Marinette se le hacia conocido el nombre lucky cat coffe, pero no recordaba donde lo había visto antes

_con mi tia Cass?_ pregunto Hiro mirándola con incredulidad, su tia podía ser muy espontanea e incluso algo atrevida un posible riesgo para su nueva amiga o no?

_es perfecta para ello a parte esta en un lugar con calor hogareño y lejos de las personas que la podrían alterar no es bueno para ella ni un poco_

_bueno en eso tienen sentido, pues que esperamos vamos a que conozcas tu nuevo hogar_ dijo Honey bajando mientras arratraba a Marinette, cuando pasaron a la casa directamente presentaron a Marinette con Cass contándole del porque estaba ahí y del por que pasaría una temporada ahí claro omitiendo como se conocieron con respecto a los miraculous y todo lo demás

_pero por supuesto que puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras_ respondio Cass totalmente feliz por su nueva amiga.e inquilina en su hogar

_gracias por aceptarme en su hogar_ le dijo Marinette un poco nostálgica pues la Tia de Hiro le recordaba de cierto modo a su madre su calidez eran muy similares el único detalle era el la nacionalidad

_no te preocupes una buena amiga de Hiro y los chicos siempre será bienvenida en mi hogar, pero que hacemos vamos dejen preparar esas alitas con la salsa especial_ para los demás fue un alivio de que todo fuera con calma y que para Marinette todo salga de una buena manera, la cena paso entre risas y anécdotas sobre trabajos y días en los que Marinette saldría a pasear con sus nuevos amigos, para ella era completamente extraño vivir con extraños de cierta manera pues jamas los había conocido antes ni convivido mucho tiempo sin duda la suerte de la mariquita seguía un poco de su lado, de haberla perdido ella estaría muerta y jamas sabría de que pudo volver hacer madre pero ahora todo era diferente, conocio a sus amigos y la distraen de pensar en Adrien aun se preguntaba en las noches ¿si pensaría en ella o no? Sus pensamiento fueron apagados por un sueño profundo, pronto ella llegaría a sus tres meses y en sus sueños el sonido de una campana se hacia presente es como el dia que conocio al maestro fu al curar a tikki, todo era confuso para ella mas por las 6 personas que estaban presente frente a ella pero la que mas le llamo la atención fue una persona de estatura pequeña, todas ellas se fueron acercando cada vez mas hasta rodearla sin poder mas despertó mirando por la ventana que ya era de dia y por el ruido de la cocina o en la parte de la cafetería se escuchaba le indicaba que se había quedado dormida, se levanto rápido y se puso una comoda para el dia pantalones cortos y una playera ancha para comodidad y bajo

_buenos días Marinette_ saludo Cass desde el otro extremo del café

_ buenos días_ de volvió el saludo un poco adormilada y pertubarda por su sueño _¿en que puedo ayudarte Cass no me gusta estar asi sin hacer nada?_ solto de repente tomando por sorpresa a Cass

_mm déjame pensar…no puedes levantar nada pesado y atender a la clientela menos ¿sabes cocinar?_

_si …a puedo hacer pan _ comento mirándola esperando que al menos le pidiera eso _y se cocinar algunos platillos_

_me parece perfecto me gustaría que hicieras pan_ comento mientras la tomaba de las manos guiándola a la cocina _no me gustaria que te lastimaras, no se porque pero tienes la habilidad de que las personas te aprecien en menos de poco tiempo_ le comento dejando pensativa Marinette

_a mi tampoco me gustaría verlos mal_ respondió con una sonrisa. Para la tarde ellas ya habían compartido mas de lo que esperaba Marinette siendo observadas por un kwami de color rojo, la pequeña tikki sabia que los presentimientos de Marinette difícilmente se equivocaban, por mas que ella quisiera no podía detener el tiempo como otros kwamis o repetir momentos, solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien.

Las semanas pasaron hasta convertirse en meses su embarazo ya estaba muy notable y con ayuda de baymax y los especialistas de ese lado del mundo, cada dia era una aventura nueva, un ejemplo de ello fue al saber que tendría mellizos y empezó hacer su ropa de cada uno de sus hijos algo que disfrutaba pues sus diseños habían cambiado de moda juvenil a una línea moderna de maternidad, las preguntas dni se hicieron esperar de parte de la prensa

Flashback

_Honey que es lo que haces?_ pregunto Marinette observándola como grababa a ella cociendo un pequeño vestido, a la tia de hiro y Gogo en la misma habitación

_no es obvio, gravo recuerdos para cuando sus hijos de ustedes dos_ dijo señalando a Gogo y Marinette _recuerden como fueron en su tiempo de embarazo y como se volvían mas amigas_ dijo feliz sin duda era un momento feliz

_pero no será un cuadro completo faltas tu_ dijo Cass mientras se ponía de pie quitándole la cámara para entregársela a baymax quien era enfermero personal de Gogo y Marinette

_ toma baymax grava todo desde ahora sobre Marinette y Gogo_ respondio regresando a su lugar dejando al malvavisco gigante grabar sus platicas

_chicas unas palabras a sus futuros niños_ para cualquier mujer que viera esa escena era sin duda conmovedora mas por lo que Marinette dijo hacia sus pequeños que no habían nacido que dejo a una llorosa Honey sin que ellas supieran que baymax había grabado esa escena y muchas mas

Fin de flash back

Un recuerdo que jamas olvidaría no importando que, ella había pasado muchos momentos felices pero ver en las noticias sobre Adrien la volvia a poner nostálgica, sobre todo ese día que se había declarado padre soltero, al parecer su amante lo había abandonado asi que solo aviso a Cass de que daría una vuelta llevándose a tikki consigo, caminando unas cuantas cuadras

_Marinette no crees que deberías ver ese templo_ le sugirió tikki mirando un templo un poco abandonado

Marinette pensó que era muy raro que ella le pidiera ese tipo de cosas pero lo único que dijo

_supongo que habrá una nueva aventura no lo crees?_ respondieron amabas con una sonrisa y sin mas Marinette se a dentro a ese templo lúgubre, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos dentro de el todo cambio completamente, estaba iluminado y los arboles de cerezo floreaban a pesar de la época del año algo muy extraño mas una clama muy extraña de igual forma sigue caminando

_tikki estas viendo esto….tikki?_ pregunto Marinette a su pequeño bolso pero ella no estaba _TIKKI!_grito Marinette pero no consigue respuesta alguna, pensaba regresar pero algo le llamo la atención, una mujer con un traje de…ladybug?

_oye espera_ empezó a correr Marinette intentando alcanzarla pero por mas que ella lo intentaba no pudo, mas se detuvo la mujer en medio de un circulo junto a otras mujeres con vestimenta relacionada a el miraculous de la mariquita

_¿quienes son ustedes?_ pregunto asustada Marinette pues era como su sueño que tuvo la primera noche en esa ciudad

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng portadora actual del miraculous de la mariquita_ hablo la mujer que había visto primero y quien la había guiado hasta ese lugar

_¿c…como sabes mi nombre?_

_todas las portadoras saben los nombres de las futuras sucesoras y antiguas sucesoras del prodigio_ respondio una mujer de cabello corto color rojo, una amazona

_¿ustedes fueron portadoras?_

_Asi es Marinette, nos tienes preocupadas a todas_ respondio la mujer de la espada un porte singular e imponente

_no se a que se refieren?_ sus dudas crecían por que ella las preocuparía a todas

_tu trabajo como ladybug no ha terminado en Paris, si no encuentras el miraculous perdido y estableces el orden entre la suerte y mala suerte seguirán pasando cosas malas de las cuales te puedas arrepentir_ la mas sabia de todas la primera ladybug le respondía sus dudas

_mis seres queridos estarán en peligro?_

_si asi es, mientras no arregles el conflicto que hay en tu corazón no podrás estar en paz y podrias dañar el miraculous de la mariquita_

_necesitas volver a parís y arreglar muchos corazones rotos_

_no sabría como hacerlo_ se podría arreglar corazones? Una duda existente hasta preguntarle a tikki

_solo recuerda Marinette que sin ti, guardiana de los prodigios del zodiaco y portadora del miraculous de la creación, el mundo caerá en caos y no habrá mas vida en este planeta_

No habrá mas vida?...

_¿aque se refieren con no más vida? _ pregunto más asustada Marinette por sus comentarios

_por un extraño suceso el portador del miraculous de la destrucción del gato negro ha sido conrropido eso podría causar la destrucción de todo_ sus palabras eran un enigma pero lo único que tenía en la mente era que Adrián había sido corrompido pero ¿quién pudo haberlo hecho?

Continuara…

 **perdoden la demora con este capítulo tenía problemas creativos con verán jejeje** **gracias por leer no olviden dejar su opinión intentaré no tardar para la próxima**


	6. Perdoname te lo ruego

Perdóname te lo ruego

Penúltimo Capítulo una tragedia o una bendición

...

Para tikki, ver como una portadora volvía a sufrir un destino tan trágico gracias a los miraculous había tratado que eso no pasara para nada del mundo pero era inevitable, el equilibrio se había roto el bien y el mal no estaban a la par y consecuencias terribles podrían suceder, por eso la había llevado a un templo antiguo del miraculous de la creación esperando que sus antiguas portadoras pudieran ayudarla a ver y no dejarse llevar por la mala suerte que la contagio por el miraculous de plagg.

Se sentía fatal más por que Marinette había desaparecido desde hace una hora y no sabía aun nada de ella, el templo era oscuro lleno de neblina diferente a las calles, volaba pero no encontraba nada, hasta que a la mitad del templo la vio recostada voló rápidamente hasta quedar frente de ella, se veía triste y en sus mejillas se veía un rastro de lagrimas

_¿Marinette ….?_ su voz temblaba pero el ver como sus parpados se empezaron a mover fue un alivio para ella

_..t..tikki vi a muchas chicas_ le dijo mientras se intentaba levantar _ una de ellas me dijo que debo volver a parís_ Marinette tenía la mirada perdida por todo lo que había sucedido y sin duda esto no era bueno, sabia como arreglar todo y sabia también el del por qué el universo en su contra, debía de arreglar eso o las cosas terminarían mal.

_¿puedes levantarte Marinette?_ pregunto tikki muy asustada por su amiga que por su abultado vientre no le era fácil moverse

_creo que no,...de hecho duele mucho_ dijo muy bajo quejándose por el dolor que empezó a sentir en su bajo vientre, el caos apenas comenzaba tikki solo vio como ella se desvanecía en el suelo y veía sangre salir de su ropa, en donde estaba su herida antigua la que estaba para muchos ya estaba cerrada así que sin perezosa ni perder el tiempo salió volando en busca de ayuda.

Hiro no le gustaba los días de papeleo el prefería mil veces estar inventando algo nuevo o peleando con criminales que estar en oficina

_si tan solo fuera mas fácil_ se dijo a si mismo mirando la pantalla hasta que una luz roja atravesó la pantalla de su computadora exaltándolo logrando que se levantara de su silla

_¡Hiro es Marinette necesita ayuda!_ grito preocupada la pequeña tikki con amenazantes lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, Hiro que al solo ver a la adorable tikki le había logrado que su corazón se sobre saltara

_¿donde está?_ pregunto preocupado por su nueva amiga

_sígueme_ sin perder tiempo ambos se dirigieron a donde Marinette se encontraba, el templo abandonado cerca de la casa de tia Cass para el fue un lugar sin mucha importancia algo que ni siquiera por curiosidad quiso entrar pero ahora su amiga estaba en ese lugar y con sus heridas abiertas, algo sin mucho sentido

_¿pero que hacían en este lugar?_ pregunto mientras la tomaba en brazos y llamaba a una ambulancia

_alguien la llamo pero no se por que termino asi _ tikki estaba destrozada por el hecho de haber dejado a su amiga ir sola, sabia que había visto unas chicas y sabia que ese templo tenia que ver con los miraculous y la única posibilidad es que haya visto a las antiguas guardianas del templo pero ¿Por qué termino asi?

_espero que este bien, vamos_

La ambulancia no tardo en llegar e inmediatamente empezaron a tomar sus signos vitales pasando unos minutos llegaron al hospital donde sus amigos los esperaban

_¿que fue lo que paso?_ pregunto Fred mientras estaban en sala de espera

_no lo se, tikki me dijo que salieron a pasear y al pasar cerca del templo abandonado hasta que alguien la llamo y al entrar solo Marinette desapareció y ella se quedo en la entrada_

_¿que alguien la llamo?_

_si asi es, no se que fue lo que realmente paso solo esperaremos a que despierte ella y nos diga que fue lo que paso_ la mirada de todos se puso en alerta y pensativa, sabían que algo no andaba bien pero como ella esta relacionada con la magia o algo parecido.

_¡¿Dónde ESTA MARINETTE?!_ la tias Cass había entrado prácticamente empujando a quien se le interpusiera en su camino hasta llegar con su sobrino

_Tía …c-calma por favor_

_por todos los cielos ella esta herida y sus bebes?._ la preocupación de la tia Cass era evidente, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo con esa chica le había tomado demasiado cariño Marinette una persona a la que podrias confiar sin importar nada.

Los minutos se pasaron a horas pensaron lo peor pues el Doctor no le dijo nada de nada, hasta que un doctor les dijo que solo estaba durmiendo y lo único que tenia era una baja de azúcar pero de ahí en fuera estaba en perfectas condiciones, para los presentes dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio y para uno que otro su alma había regresado a su cuerpo

_Marinette ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? _ tan pronto como entraron a la habitación de la chica Gogo fue la primera en preguntar

_nada malo se los prometo_ Marinette aun tenia fresco en su mente el recuerdo de las portadoras del miraculous de la creación frente a ella

_sabes que cualquier cosa siempre te ayudaremos_

_gracias_ respondió sin más Marinette mirando sus manos, pasaron unas cuantas horas para que la dieran de alta a Marinette, cuando salió fueron a la casa de la tía Cass solo para que descanse pues llevar a dos vidas no era tarea fácil

_Gogo podrías quedarte un rato por favor?_ le pidió Marinette mientras se arropaba con las mantas que tenia la cama

_claro_ respondió sin mas, a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo de conocerse se habían vuelto muy amigas claro su embarazo no tenia nada que ver _¿que sucede Marinette?_

_antes de caer desmayada en aquel templo abandonado comprendí dos cosas_ Marinette no quería decirlo tenía miedo de su reacción ¿se enojaría?_ una de ellas es que mis hijos deben nacer en Paris y la segunda es que yo debo regresar a salvar a Adrien_ termino de decir agachando mas la mirada no queriendo ver a Gogo

_¿p…por qué? ….Marinette que te pasa?_ ella no lo entendía que había pasado en ese templo pero la tenia muy preocupada_ regresaras al menos?_

_no…no sé cómo explicarlo pero debo evitar que el mundo llegue a su fin y lo que tengo entendido es que mis hijos deben de nacer en Paris_ levanto la mirada y tomo su mano entre las suyas_ lo que vi en aquel templo fue demasiado extraño y una de las cosas que tengo entendido es eso y que tu. más bien tus hijos estarán involucrados en algún futuro_

_sabes una cosa_ suspiro mientras le sonreía con cierta calidez _nunca crecí en la magia, jamás me hubiera imaginado estar relacionada con ella, peor todo eso cambio te conocí, fuiste algo nuevo para todos y sobre todo jamás creí con el destino, pero tú eres alguien que me hizo creer en eso, en cada cosa mística, ¡tan solo mira! Ese kwami? Es prueba de ello_ Marinette solo la escuchaba atentamente jamás pensó eso, creía que le daría de gritos y más cosas, pero jamás eso _¿cuando te iras?_ pregunto finalmente ya un poco triste

_un mes antes de que nazcan, aun tenemos tiempo de compartir aventuras_ termino de decir comenzando a reír contagiando a su acompañante, ya tenia una fecha establecida así que durante el tiempo que le quedaba tenían que aprovecharlo.

El tiempo paso y los recuerdos estaban en la mente de todos cerca y con ellos Marinette se había ganado un lugar en sus corazones, los recuerdos jamás desaparecerían, era el dia, todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto Marinette con una maleta y su acompañante las demás maletas

_oh! Mi niña no sabes cuanto extrañare tu presencia en mi casa, verte dibujar tus diseños y cocinar esos deliciosos panes y pasteles_ La Tia Cass derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas

_No llores Tia Cass o me harás llorar a mi también_ le dijo Marinette intentando contener unas lagrimas

_No olvides que siempre tendrás un lugar en este país, en este continente_ wasabi no sabía que decir pues extrañaría a esa mujer una gran amiga _ solo cuídate y espero que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto de preferencia_

_no te vayas a olvidar de nosotros, algún día te iremos a visitar y claro tener más visitas a todos lados_ hablo entusiasta Fred mientras la abrazaba, fue poco tiempo en que se conocieron, pero ella se había ganado un lugar en su corazón

_los extrañare a todos_ las lágrimas eran inevitables _recuerden, estaré bien-

_eso espero quisiera que vieras crecer a estos par de angelitos_ menciono Gogo quien tenia un brazo en su hinchado vientre tal cual como el de Marinette _Tikki cuida mucho a esta chica_ susurro a su bolso donde se asomó la mencionada asintiendo

_bueno todos juntos…HASTA LUEGO_ dijo mientras se juntaban para tomar una foto de despedida con el celular de Honey una imagen hermosa quien siempre guardaría. Sin mas todos abrazaron a Marinette con intenciones de no dejarla ir nunca

_Marinette es hora de irnos_ dijo un joven de cabello rebelde con puntas azuladas y una guitarra en su espalda

_oh claro, nos vemos …a todos los echaré de menos _ Marinette nunca le había gustado las despedidas menos a gente que tanto la amaba pero dio la espalda a sus amigos y camino junto a Luka al avión una vez arriba, miro por la ventana a sus amigo agitar las manos mientras unos cuantos derramaban lagrimas a no mas

_son buenas personas ¿no lo creer asi?_ pregunto Tikki mirando de igual forma a sus amigos

_es horrible dejarlos pero se que todo esto se arreglara_

.

.

.

Día del ataque del akuma…

En un departamento de Paris se escucha las noticias en un a televisor mientras dos personas miraban atentamente una preocupada por lo que podría pasar y otra por lo que no sabia que hacer.

Marinette

¿Acaso no bastaba con alejarse de la persona que más amaba y dejarle que tuviera una familia con su amante?

¿Acaso debía ella sufrir más para llegar a ser feliz, acaso ella no sabe serlo?

Esas y muchas más preguntas se hacía Marinette al mirar por televisión que su ex marido luchaba por recuperar a su hijo pero al parecer ese akuma era demasiado para ellos tanto así que ...debía ayudarlos?

_Marinette ..._susurro la pequeña kwami al ver como ella se levantaba de su cama después de tanto tiempo de estar en reposo

_enserio iras a ese lugar de muerte? _se escuchó una voz cerca de la puerta quien miraba como ella se movía lentamente, pero decidida

_Luka no puedo dejarlos el...ellos me necesitan _dijo mientras se terminaba de levantar y se acercaba a la ventana mirando a lo lejos

_no sobrevivirás sabes quienes están en riesgo a parte de ti _ le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con una mirada preocupada y no era mucho decir no estaba en condiciones de pelear _

_lo se, por eso necesito un favor_

_Marinette sabes que no volveré hacer eso_ habló tikki mientras veía como ella veía que tenía planeado ir sin correr muchos riesgos.

_tikki por favor ellos están en peligro no puedo dejarlos así, por favor_ le rogo Marinette a tikki esperando que aceptara ese deseo o para los presentes su plan suicida _ si dejo que pierdan esta batalla será el fin de todo_

_tendré que usar mucha magia la mayor parte protegiendo tu vientre_ le explicó mientras volaba cerca de ella _ pero tienes razón debes detener esto_

_tikki motas…. _un resplandor cubrió a Marinette dejando ver a la heroína de traje rojo _Luka esto …debo de ir y terminar con este ataque y…. tranquilo no me pasara nada_ le dijo mientras miraba a la ventana

_Marinette…porque tienes que hacer esto lo único que lograrás es que mueras y no terminaras con howk moth por favor _ decir que él estaba destrozado era poco sufría tanto el tan sólo la idea de perderla era demasiado era una amiga muy preciada y fue su primer amor

_no llores por favor sabes que aún existe la posibilidad de que salga viva_ bromeó ella un poco para aligerar el ambiente tenso a lo cual no funciono

_espera que sea verdad, cuidado Marinette _ y sin más que una despedida de mano salió por la ventana. Muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no saldría viva este akuma a como había visto en la tv era el más poderoso y sin duda peligroso, llegó a la escena su ex esposo estaba derramando lágrimas ella sabía la razón su hijo lo tenía el akuma al igual que muchos bebés eso la hizo dudar el bebé la prueba de que tan infiel había sido el con ella. no ella no debía de pensar esas cosas ella los salvaría tendría a sus hijos y nada saldría mal los cuidaría con todo su amor y fuerza de vida que le quede y evitar que la destrucción acabe con todo.

Después de que Lady bug llegó….

_lo que deseaba más, un bebé de un héroe y no cualquier héroe sino más de quien. Sino de Lady bug y posiblemente alguien de igual estatus social_

_te venceré_ dijo forma Lady bug y la pelea empezó era dura como el villano que casi la costó la vida

La akumatizada la lanzaba a todos lados, pero los buenos reflejos de Lady bug eran como impulsos para saltar a ella le comenzaba a sentir como el efecto de la magia pasaba debía acabar con esto rápido pero un movimiento en falso logró atrapada del cuello su cuerpo estaba débil y no tenía las suficientes fuerzas en cualquier momento ella caería

Sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano no pudo salvar a nadie, esto estaba mal, tenia que terminar con el desastre

_¡suéltala!_ fue tan rápido el golpe que ambas terminaron por los Aires solo que Marinette en lugar de caer al suelo como la villana término en unos brazos, unos que siempre la hicieron llorar para tenerlos de nuevo dándole el amor que ella necesita mucho tiempo separados significó mucho para ambos, pestañeo un poco y centro la vista en sus ojos los cuales tenían una pisca de blanco cerca del iris

_g...gracias no debiste hacerlo_ dijo lady bug. Mientras se quitaba de sus brazos no le quedaba mucho tiempo

_ya nunca estarás sola de nuevo …_para ambos esas palabras Calmaron en lo más profundo de sus corazones logrando de nuevo la calidez antes de que toda esa pesadilla empezará, lady bug volteo a ver a sus compañeros y sabía que ya no estaba sola, pero ¿cuánto dudaría esa alegría?

La batalla fue cruel Lady bug estaba cansada y lastimada eso la afectaría demasiado ella lo sabía, pero ver como sus compañeros entregaban a cada bebé a sus familias la llenaba el corazón y eso contando el bebé que sostenía Adrien la prueba innata de la pérdida de su matrimonio

_Lady bug prodigiosa_ dijo casi en susurro mientras que de su amuleto salían miles de catarinas arreglando todo a su paso edificios, calles y uno que otro automóvil, pero los que más les sorprendió fue que pasara por Chat Noir arreglando algo en el que no sabían que estaba mal

_gracias lady bug _ le decían las personas mientras ella se alejaba antes de que miles de reportero la atacaran del por qué había desaparecido tanto tiempo y más para no ver como Adrien se reuniría con su amante sin ella saber que ellos no estaban juntos

_Lady bug podemos charlar?_ pregunto temeroso chat de que la respuesta fuera un no, pero valla su sorpresa al. Ver que ella solo asentía con su cabeza, ambos subieron a un edificio no muy lejos de la Torre Eliel

_de que querías hablar? - lady bug trataba de no mirarlo a la cara, pero cuando lo hizo se sorprendió de ver caer miles de gotas cristalinas de sus ojos, se suponía que estaba mejor ahora por que lloraba? Se preguntaba Marinette

_Marinette Perdóname...Perdóname te lo ruego fui un tonto un idiota al a verte dejado...debí de buscarte aquel día. Yo...yo fui un idiota desconsiderado_ Perdóname repetía una y otra vez chat noir llorando con el bebé en los brazos que dormía sin darse cuenta de todo lo que pasaba mientras que en la mente de lady bug sólo pasaba dos cosas ¿podría perdonarlo? Tal vez su traición le dolió pero su corazón aún le pertenecía ¿y lo más importante debe saber la verdad? Su vida corría riesgo a cada segundo que pasaba transformada y no sólo la de ella sino que la de dos pequeños que se encontraban dentro de ella

_chat no sé cómo decírtelo.._ hablo lady bug Mientras lo ayudaba a pararse pero para chat era una respuesta de que no lo perdonaría eso lo destrozaba más de lo que imaginaria

_no ...no lo digas yo sé que estas embarazada y sin importar de quien sea por favor permíteme conquistarte de nuevo _ la escena era demasiado conmovedora para quien los viera y más por el simple hecho de que entre ellos el bebé se removía y ambos soltaban lágrimas uno de dolor y ella de confusión las cuales estaban combinadas con alegría y levemente el dolor que desaparecía con el abrazo de su ex esposo

_supongo que podríamos intentarlo tikki motas fuera_ y con ello reveló a una Marinette con un vientre demasiado hinchado y con el cansasio que se empezaba a demostrar _podríamos empezar llevándome a un hospital _ dijo divertida señalándose a ella y al bebé por precaución.

Esas simples palabras lograron calmar a chat quien sólo asintió y se limpió las lágrimas mirar la sonrisa de Marinette con rastro en sus mejillas de lágrimas le calmaban el alma cuando se acercó a ella pero todo se detuvo en el aire… solo se escuchó un disparo todo ocurrió a cámara lenta la tierna sonrisa de Marinette se desvaneció y el brillo de sus ojos mostraron hace unos segundos se desvanecieron al mismo tiempo que ella empezaba a desvanecerse y tan rápido vio como ella empezaba a caerse la atrapó con el único brazo libre que tenía miro hacia enfrente encontrando al mismo hombre que la había arrebatado hace casi un año solo que esta vez mal frio mas cruel y con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro y en su mano un objeto que no alcanzo a ver

Quería venganza, pero Marinette

_n…no vallas…no …que …te .consuma…no seas Chat blac_ dijo en voz muy quebrada Marinette había arreglado parte de su sufrimiento pero aun quedaba en el

_¿Chat blac…?_ su ira a pesar de estar fuera de control escuchar eso lo hizo entrar un poco en razón pero se quedo en shock al sentir un liquido caliente en sus guantes

_Adrien rápido llévala aún hospital _ hablo un pequeño ser rojo que no veía desde hace un buen tiempo lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza y tomar el cuerpo de Marinette al estilo nupcial dejando a su hijo entre los brazos de ella salto por los tejados lo más cuidadosamente hasta llegar al hospital entrando por la puerta principal

_¡POR FAVOR AYUDENLA!_ los presentes al ver a la pobre mujer en los brazos del super héroe rápidamente unas enfermeras reaccionaron rápido llevando una cama mientras la tomaban de sus brazos y dejándola en una camilla yendo al quirófano a toda prisa mientras que al bebé lo dejaron en cuidados al verse libre se escondió rápidamente para volver a ser Adrien nuevamente, las horas que paso en la sala de espera fueron una eternidad para él y así como la noticia de que la gran diseñadora de París fue herida por una bala sin saber que la vida de ella no duraría, una ventaja de ello es que conocían a la joven y Adrien no tuvo que llenar papeles pues no podía reaccionar.

Fuera del hospital miles de reporteros esperando alguna noticia de Marinette logrando poner de nervios a Adrien puesto que Marinette llevaba varias horas dentro del quirófano y nadie salía eso no era bueno.

Pasaron más de 8 horas para que saliera un doctor y sólo anunciara que Marinette había caído en coma y que los bebés estaban libre de riesgo para Adrien saber eso la caía en muerte sólo en la parte de que Marinette estaba en coma pero saber que los hijos de ella estaban bien le alegraba en verdad, sus amigo aun no llegaban y sus padres de ambos no podían pasar por los miles reporteros, eso era un desastre completamente.

Cuando fue a visitarlos y al verlos un niño y una niña. En la misma cuna sólo tenia más ganas de llorar, pues la niña se parecía mucho a su madre y el niño aun no sabia a quien

_se parecen a sus padres sabías?_ la hablo una chica de caballo Castaño delgada y unos lentes a sustandolo en el proceso pues no la había escuchado acercarse, su pregunta lo dejo un poco inquieto ¿se conocían?

_pues no conozco a el padre _ dijo mirando de nuevo a los bebés al parecer esa chica conoció al padre, una parte de el quería matarlo, su único pensamiento fue le había pagado con la misma moneda

_pensé que si, Marinette me había dicho que era el héroe de París y supongo que el héroe es muy famoso _eso sólo logró que Adrien abriera sus ojos mostraron gran sorpresa en el descubrimiento los únicos héroes que habían eran Nino y el y Nino jamás haría eso tenía a Alya sólo quedaba el y eso significaba una cosa

_...son mis hijos _dijo en un susurro ignorando que la chica que ya se había marchado. Las semanas transcurrieron y Marinette no despertaba Adrien se registró oficialmente como el padre, cuidador de su ahora ya tres hijos una tarea para nada fácil así como todos los días visitar a su exesposa contándole mil cosas que pasaban como el hecho de haber encontrado al hombre que la había atacado así como le contó que casi lo asesinaba de no ser por ella, su recuerdo lo hubiera hecho así como saber que Hawk Moth se desapareció desde el último akuma, excelentes noticias para muchos, menos para el pues el prodigio seguía desaparecido era el único que faltaba

Los días pasaron y Adrien cuidaba con tanto amor a los tres niños que ahora tenía a cargo la prueba de ADN que le tomaron confirmó que él era el padre biológico de los gemelos una noticia que conmociono a todo París más. Por qué Alya intento asesinarlo por haber abandonado a Marinette, pero ella al ver como cada día estaba más decaído decidió ayudarlo cada que el cuidaba a Marinette en el hospital ella cuidaba a los tres bebés. Todo eso pasaba mientras Marinette estaba sumergida en un sueño para muchos imposibles volver

_sabes Marinette tus hijos …nuestros hijos tienen el nombre que querías nuestra pequeña Emma nuestro pequeño Luis y espero que lo aceptes al pequeño Hugo…los tres se llevan de maravilla que …que no puedo Seguir sin ti, Emma es idéntica a ti por favor despierta _Adrien estaba destrozado llorando cerca de la cama mientras tenía la mano de Marinette entre las suyas eso pasaba cada que la iba visitar la misma rutina contar lo que sucedía lo que pasaba cada día sin ella

_no...No debes darte por vencido_- fue un sólo susurro pero para Adrien fue un grito de esperanza que al mirar a donde estaba su amada ella tenía los ojos abiertos

_solo falta...nuestro ...hámster _ dijo Marinette con una sonrisa mirando como Adrien la había cuidado

_estas despierta ESTAS DE VUELTA_ y con ese grito alertando a todos los que estaba cerca los cuales llamaron a sus demás conocidos para que la fueran a saludar esta era una noticia que se recordaría por toda la vida . los primeros en entrar fueron sus padres seguidos de todos sus amigos de ambos viendo una escena algo triste Adrien no dejaba de llorar en los brazos de Marinette mientras repetía las palabras del por qué tenía que pasar eso mucho no comprendía, pero los héroes entendieron con una sola mirada de Marinette sólo quedaba un día las lágrimas de parte de Alya quien cargaba a dos bebés fueron las primeras en salir acercándose a su amiga seguida de Chloe quien no salía del impacto conocían a esa chica como la palma de su mano, y habían desarrollado casi una telepatía con la mirada y la voz de Marinette estando en su mente " _solo me que da un día mas"_

_son Emma y Luis verdad?_ pregunto Marinette quien sólo sonreía mientras les pasaban a sus hijos todo era tan extraño la vida o mas bien tenia una oportunidad de dejar todo en manos de esos héroes quienes la miraban con dolor

_podrían …dejarnos solos, Chloe Alya Nino quédense _la petición de Marinette y su actitud eran cada vez más extraña, pero todos lo acudían a que era por haber salido del coma, una vez solos todos los héroes las preguntas llegaron

_¿responde Dupain a que te refieres con un sólo día?_ la primera en preguntar fue Chloe. Es cierto que al entrar y ver a Adrien llorando y de sólo mirarla supieron que sólo quedaba un día

_a que sólo me queda un día más de vida _ las crudas palabras que dijo de sin aliento a más de uno _Sólo les pido una cosa, no culpen a Adrien _

_como quieres que no lo culpemos? ¡EL CAUSO TU MUERTE! grito Alya señalando a Adrien quien sólo miraba el cuerpo de Marinette débil y un mas pálido de lo que recordaba

_eso fue cosa del pasado aparte yo no guardo resentimientos _ la mirada cálida que daba Marinette a todos los presentes mostraba que no tenía ningún odio a su ex esposo si no que todo lo contrario aún lo amaba con toda la intensidad de su ser

_y que quieres hacer? _

_me quiero casar de nuevo_

.

.

.

.

Después de haber hablado con los doctores dejaron salir a Marinette del hospital separándose de los hombres para ir a arreglarse de eso ya una hora su vestido de novia lo traía puesto y a sus tres hijos(quien había adoptado a Hugo sin la menor duda) vestidos de blanco todo siendo grabado por Alya y más camarógrafos que había contratado Chloe Todo volvía a repetirse sólo que esta vez los seres más queridos de los novios estaban presentes sin ningún reporte sin ninguna envidia sólo buenos deseos y así como se volvía a repetir el. Novio se encontraba esperando la cerca del juez quien volverían a unir sus vidas o lo que quedaba de ella, la música alertó al novio y los pocos invitados que se encontraban presentes decirles dos Noticias los había dejado impactados más de la que Marinette no viviría un día más y ahora verla caminar hacia Adrien de nuevo hizo una mezcla de sentimientos tristeza y felicidad más que nada sus padres de ella lloraban a más o poder al igual que Rose y sus demás amigas ninguna dejaba de tirar miles de lágrimas, para muchos fue sorpresa ver caminar a Marinette sola pero eso ya no importaba cuando llegó con Adrien simplemente lo miraba con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor la misma que tenía dejen sólo que esta tenía un deje de tristeza y arrepentimiento absoluto

_estas igual de hermosa como el día en que te conocí _le dijo Adrien mientras acariciaba su mejilla

_ya no soy una niña de 13 años _ le respondió divertida por la situación

_no pero tu mirada sigue siendo la misma _ las palabras de amor faltaban más su mirada les decía todo se tomaron de las manos mientras el juez seguía con la boda hasta el momento de los votos

_Adrien agreste prometo amarte para toda la vida y sin importa nada incluso después de esta vida te seguiré Amando hasta que nuestras almas se vuelvan a juntar también prometo protegerte y también a nuestros tres hijos _ Marinette lo decía con una sinceridad que las palabras y los suspiros de todos hicieron falta para decir lo enamorada que seguía

_Marinette estos últimos meses me comporte como la peor basura del mundo ignorándote y sobre todo haciendo que derrames miles de lágrimas por tonterías mías, tenía miedo de perder todo lo que había logrado y sin darme cuenta perdí todo te perdí a ti y eso jamás lo podré superar por eso hoy prometo amarte por el resto de mi vida prometo amar y cuidar de nuestros maravillosos hijos y hacerte feliz sin importar nada y pedirte perdón por todo _ las palabras ya no salían de la boca de Adrien si no que unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas apretando sus manos.

El juez los declaró marido y mujer nuevamente cerrando con un beso tierno los aplausos y la alegría se podía notarlos invitados solo podían observar solo podían mirar como esa pequeña familia se iba a vivir sus últimos momentos felices

_Alya me gustaría pasar momentos con mi familia y me gustaría que todo este grabado _pidió Marinette la cámara todo era extraño pero para Marinette no era imposible nada eso ya lo había demostrado miles de veces

Al recibir la cámara se alejaron en un auto siendo despedidos de todos, mientras en el auto Marinette tenía a sus tres hijos en brazos y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras que su ya ahora otra vez esposo la sonrisa se mezclaba con lágrimas y unos ojos llenos de dolor

_quiero ir a casa Adrien _

_en casa estaremos _y con eso fueron de nuevo al departamento donde estaba lleno de recuerdos de ambos no todos buenos sobre todo en los últimos meses.. al llegar Adrien ayudo a bajar a Marinette cargando a la peña Emma mientras que ella se encargaba de los dos pequeños, al entrar al departamento estaba igual a como ella se había ido de el la única diferencia es que las fotos ya no estaban y mucho menos sus cosas, por alguna razón se sentía vacío y lleno de tristeza

_creo que debí de pedirle a Alya que trajera mis cosas _ dijo divertida mirando todo a su alrededor

_supongo que no todo se puede hacer tan rápido_ dijo dirigiéndose a su dormitorio al abrirlo encontraron demasiadas cajas y en lugar de una sola cuna había tres una de color rosa era evidente de quien era

_recuerdo que había dejado solo una cama y una cuna en esta habitación _

_mira una nota _dijo Marinette sosteniendo

" _tortolos les dejamos todo tanto para los bebes como para ella, disfruten todo nosotros nos encargamos de lo demás"_

 _Atte. Alya, Chloe y Luka"_

sus miradas no dejaban de abrirse por la sorpresa de sus amigos habían hecho para ellos

_supongo que es como en el inicio no? _ dijo Marinette depositando a cada bebe en su respectiva cuna y tomando una caja y abriéndola

_vamos ayúdame no creo acabar yo sola_

_supongo que nuestra tarde de pasar tiempo juntos se resumirá a acomodar todo esto no?_ con un solo asentir de la cabeza de Marinette comenzaron a destapar las cajas de ese dormitorio fotos, ropa de bebe en una habitación aparte al igual que las cunas y demás accesorios que necesitaban los bebes, mientras que lo demás como recuerdos y adornos fueron puesto ordenadamente como hicieron la primera vez al llegar a ese departamento, el álbum de fotografías todo entre risas y una que otra demostración de amor todo siendo grabado por una video cámara la luz roja que parpadeaba de la cámara indicaba que aún seguía grabándola la mañana se fue volando y con ella llego la tarde pero esta paso tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta de que horas eran todos esos buenos momentos que pasaron ese día se resumieron a cajas llenas de cosas de ella que no desempaco para evitar espacio desperdiciado, ahora solo quedaban 8 horas

Cerca de la cocina tikki y plagg miraban a la pareja mimando a tres bebes evitando que lloren una escena cómica si no fuera por la triste realidad

_plagg…por que no puede durar esto? _se preguntó la ´pequeña tikki mas para ella que para su acompañante

_no todo puede ser perfecto y ellos lo saben_ dijo para señalar la ventana donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros, trix pollen y waysi que al ser descubiertos entraron sin mas

_cuanto tiempo queda?_ pregunto el pequeño trixx a los dos principales Kwamis

_solo quedan 6 horas_ respondió tikki mientras pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus pequeñas mejillas

_como crees que se lo tome el chico? _ pregunto de nuevo trixx a plagg

_necesitara mucha de nuestra ayuda para que vuelva en sí_ y con esas últimas palabras se limitaron a observar como la joven pareja bailaba y como Adrien graba a Marinette diciendo palabras para sus tres hijos el tiempo no se inmuto hacen a un límite de 45 minutos el sol ya estaba saliendo y los amigos de Marinette y seres queridos se encontraban en la recamara que antes estaba vacía todos lagrimeando y otros simplemente mirando, observaron como la abrazaban y después de un buen tiempo ver lágrimas en el rostro de Marinette

_cuanto queda? _

_5 minutos_ si tan solo fueran los 5 minutos más largos de la historia no hubieran visto como Adrien grito desesperadamente intentando tener una reacción de parte de ella, así como no hubieran escuchado el llanto de un pequeño y si tan solo hubiera sido los 5 minutos más largos no estarían ya en una funeraria velando un ataúd y viendo como el miraculous de la mariquita volvían a estar dentro de una cajá en espera de un nuevo portador

_niño estas bien? _ pregunto plagg a su portador quien sostenía a sus tres pequeños

_no plagg no estoy bien_ y sin más que una mirada triste de parte del kwami salió del edificio mirando como el tiempo pasa tan lento para el pero para a aquello quienes quisieran regresarlo fue tan rápido el cielo lleno de nubes grises y al mira hacia abajo ver como un ataúd es cargado por 4 hombre un rubio, un moreno, dos pelinegro y cerca de ahí un pelirrojo la lluvia no se hizo esperar empapando a más de uno para cuando llegaron al cementerio y el pasar del tiempo el único presente era Adrien y cerca del el pequeño plagg

_plagg…por…porque nunca te hice caso? _ le pregunto Adrien al pequeño kwami

_no lo sé niño, solo sé que ahora tienes tres vidas humanas que atender_ le recordó plagg a Adrien

_supongo que ahora no puedo deprimirme…plagg al fin soy padre…_

Muchos dirán que el ultimo día que vieron y jurarían que Adrien nunca volvió a soltar una lagrima, ya desde ese día han pasado 7 años y cada día en el aniversario de su segunda boda visitaba esa tumba junto a tres alegres niños quien a pesar de nunca conocer a su madre la amaban como si ella estuviera ahí

_Emma, Hugo Luis dense prisa llegaremos tarde_ se escuchó una voz de un hombre ya maduro desde una cocina Adrien Agreste se había mudado de ese departamento cuando los tres niños aprendieron a caminar aúna casa no tan grande como la en que vivía de adolescente era más a como adonde Vivian sus suegros

_ya vamos! _ se escuchó desde el segundo piso ese día era especial para todos los integrantes de ese hogar pues salían a visitar a la tumba de su madre y podían ver el video que grabo de cuando ella aún vivía, el mensaje que ella les había dejado

_vamos Luis ya vimos el video de mama, y papa nos espera_ dijo la pequeña Emma agarrando una mochila de color rosa y bajando las escaleras

_no vienes? _ pregunto Hugo a Luis quien hojeaba el diaria de su mamá

_bajo enseguida _ y sin darse cuenta se quedó solo con una caja llena de cosas de su madre _mama …como me hubiera gustado haberte conocido_ susurro mientras abrazaba la libreta quien al ser hojeada ya varias veces estaba tan desgastado que el forro estaba ya muy roto del cual dos sobres cayeron. Luis al mirar esos dos sobres los cuales tenían la firma de…su madre

_como nunca me di cuenta de esto?_ se dijo para sí mismo mientras habría el sobre que decía su nombre

" _mi pequeño Luis_

 _No sé cuándo leas esto o no sé cuándo yo pueda decirte y más si no se si estoy viva y disfrutando pasar tiempo contigo pero quiero decirte quien es tu padre tal vez tus tíos tanto de parís como de san fransokio no te lo han dicho por el odio que le tiene pero no quiero que lo odies tu padre lo amo y a pesar de que no esté contigo se que te amaría tal vez lo encuentres en revistas o en internet y si te preguntas por que esta con otra familia solo debes recordar que el niño no tiene la culpa y mucho menos el, el único error es habernos ilusionado solo te pido una cosa no lo odies porque yo nunca lo hice…"_

_mama…papa nos mintió? _ el pequeño Luis no termino de leer la carta lo único en mente que tenía era que su padre le había mentido tomo la otra carta que era para Emma y bajo las escaleras tan rápido viendo al hombre que llamaba padre sujetar una canasta y la mano de su hermana quería

_pensé que no vendrías, vámonos_ dijo Adrien mientras abría la puerta

-NO! No quiero ir contigo, ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO! _ grito Luis mientras lloraba dejando impactados a todos no sabían que mosco le había picado pues el al ser tan tranquilo nunca gritaba y mucho menos a su familia

_hijo pero.…_

_ CALLATE Y DIME LA VERDAD_ grito el pequeño asustando a Emma_ encontré esto en el diario de mama y dice que tienes otra familia_ su respuesta había dejado sin pensamiento a sus hermanos y a Adrien perplejo ¡como se había enterado?

-¿es cierto papá? _pregunto la pequeña Emma soltandose de su padre con amenazas de llorar

_no, no es cierto y si quieres la verdad te la diré _cerro la puerta y se volteo mirando a los tres presentes-_engañe a su madre nos divorciamos y cuando trate de enmendar mi error fue atacada por un delincuente y murió_ dijo resumiendo todo omitiendo como fue la causa de su divorcio y la verdad de Hugo

_termina de leer la carta por favor_ pidió mientras se dirigía a la cocina seguido de Hugo

_ ¿por qué mama no dejó una carta para mí? _ pregunto el pequeño Hugo a Adrien no sabía que pasaba

_por que Marinette no es tu verdadera madre…_ le dijo viendo como el pequeño agachaba la mirada _no la odies ódiame a mi pero a ella jamás, te quería tanto que ella dejo en ti un inmenso amor de madre _ pidió Adrien mientras lo abrazaba

_Mamá siempre supo que venia encamino?_

_si y te quiso la prueba de ello es el video ahí te lo dice no?_sin mas Adrien solo lloro en el hombro de su pequeño Hugo

-entonces no estoy enojado ni contigo ni con mama_ respondio el pequeño abrazando a su padre

_papa. tu amas a mama?_ De la nada pregunto Emma mientras se acercaba a ellos

_jamás deje de amar a tu madre y aunque no lo creas nunca dejo de culparme por lo que le hice y lo que les ocasione a ustedes_

_ te perdono mamá nunca dejo de amarte…y no le gustaría que te odiemos_

_Pues yo no, YO NO TE PERDONO POR TU CULPA NO TENGO A MI MAMA CERCA DE MI_ y sin más salió corriendo de la casa sin ser alcanzado por ninguno de sus hermanos ni padre

_Emma, Hugo quédense aquí debo buscar a su hermano _y sin más salió en busca de su pequeño a pesar de su corta edad desapareció y a pesar de que Adrien busco no lo vio por ninguna parte

_valla costumbre sacaste de tu madre el de desaparecer sin ser visto para nada_ saco su móvil tecleando un par de veces para seguir corriendo

_espero que me ayuden_ a pesar de que Adrien le mando mensaje a todo sus amigos y suegro e padre y buscaron al pequeño Luis el no apareció por ningún lado

_esto es mi culpa_ dijo mientras estaba sentado en una banca _ de no ser por mi culpa_

_ADRIEN! Deja de culparte entiéndelo no fue tu culpa_ le dijo Chloe con amenazas de golpearlo pero se obtuvo hacerlo

_a Marinette nunca le hubiera gustado que te sintieras culpable mejor sigamos buscando_ dijo Alya caminando de nuevo

Mientras con Luis-

El pequeño se refugió en varios parques donde los demás niños paseaban con sus madres y el solo arriba de una casa de juego culpando al único su padre pues ahora mismo estaría paseando con ella en estos parques

_Hola_ dijo una pequeña de ojos castaños y apariencia asiática aparte de su cara, asustando al pequeño Luis cayendo de la casa de juegos lastimándose en el proceso

_te encuentras bien? _pregunto la pequeña desde arriba y bajando hasta llegar a el_ déjame ayudarte_

_auch! Espera duele_ dijo el pequeño intentando no tocar su codo raspado lugar donde e había lastimado

_lo siento por mi culpa estas así _dijo la pequeña mientras lo miraba _ por cierto soy Ester Hamada ¿tu quién eres? _ se presentó la pequeña mientras extendía la mano

_soy Luis A... Agreste _dijo el pequeño a regañadientes pues ya no estaba orgulloso de su apellido no desde esa mañana

_porque estas solo, acaso pediste a tu mami? _Pregunto la pequeña mirando a los alrededores mostrando una sonrisa enorme al ver quien se acercaba

_no..yo noo…

_hola yo soy Baymax tu aistente medico personal recibi una alerta de atención medica cuando digiste au_ dijo un enorme malvavisco enfrente del niño dejándolo sorprendido por el tamaño y su rara forma de mirarlo

_que.._dijo el pequeño mirando al gigantesco robot

_el es baymax nuestro niñero_dijo feliz Ester

_de una escala del 1 al 10 como calificarías tu dolor? _dijo el robot mostrando en su cuerpo caritas del uno al diez

_te hare un escaneo…escaneo completo tienes un raspón en tu codo izquierdo yo sugiero lavar tu herida _ dijo mientras tomaba el brazo del niño mientras lo rociaba con un líquido desconocido para el niño ignorando el dolor y solo asombrándose con el robot_ tu herida está limpia, pero tus neurotransmisores indican que están en una situación triste_

_¿Como lo sabes? _ pregunto el pequeño mientras intentaba estar tranquilo

_baymax el esta perdido podrias ayuadarlo_ pidió la pequeña

_no estoy perdido_

_entonces donde esta tu mama?_

_no tengo mama…_

_pero todos tenemos mama_

_pues yo no.._

Su pequeña discusión fue detenida mietras veian como en robot mostraba una imagenes

 __Vamos Marinette te encantara este__

 __Honey no creo que ropa rosa para ambos sea buena idea? __

Los niños no sabían como reaccionar una por que al parecer su nuevo conocido conocía a la mujer de cabellera azulada

_mama.._susurro el pequeño Luis mirando al robot

 _Las risas y el ver como una mujer dibujaba en una libreta se veían_

 _Marinette que haces? Debes estar descansando__

 __no puedo acabo de enterarme que tendré a dos niño bueno niño y niña__

 __le diras al padre?-_

 __no ellos no deben saberlo por mas que me duela ellos no deben de saber de su existencia_

 __no deberías ocultarlo, todo saldrá bien yo lo se verdad bay max?_

 __no comprendo_

 _-déjalo así_

 _Las escenas que pasaban se mostraban a su madre feliz y cada que mencionaban a su padre ella tenia una mirada diferente una mirada llena de amor, llena de alegría_

 _Algunas palabras para tus hijos?__

 __solo unas… nunca olviden el perdón vale mas que todo el oro del mundo__

 __eso es todo baymax estoy satisfecha con mi cuidado_

_el perdón vale más que todo el oro del mundo…gracias mama_

_Ester vámonos_ se escuchó a lo lejos y al voltear miraron a dos personas con un niño los cuales al acercarse a ellos miraron al pequeño llorando preocupando a ambos adultos

_estas bien? Estas perdido ¿quieres que llamemos a tus padres?_ pregunto el hombre agachándose a su altura

_no señor estoy bien de hecho vivo cerca y ya me voy_ dijo el pequeño mientras se limpiaba el polvo _disculpe seño es suyo el robot?_ pregunto Luis al señor quien co una sonrisa le respondio

_digamos que si fue regalo de alguien, el bay max dispuesto para ayudar no es asi amigo_

_esa es mi única función, Hiro _ respondio el robot extrañado por su respuesta

_gracias señor, hasta luego_ y sin más salió corriendo del parque con dirección a su casa a pedir disculpas pues cierta persona que amaba con su alma le hizo abrir los ojos de su corazon

_Hiro el pequeño Luis se parece mucho a Marinette no lo crees? _ pregunto Gogo mientras miraba al niño correr

_claro, es idéntico a ella_

_¿Papa quien es el? - pregunto un niño mientras miraba por donde se había ido el pequeño rubio

_un primo suyo pequeño tadashi algún día lo conocerás bien, ahora vámonos se hace tarde_ dijo mientras se iban del lugar

_así que primo he?_

.

.

.

Cuando Luis llego a casa sus hermanos lo abrazaron tan fuerte que hicieron que sangrara de nuevo su herida, lo cual no notaron pues había disimulado bien su dolor

_donde esta papa? _ pregunto separándose de us hermanos mirando en todas direcciones

_buscándote_ respondió un hombre en la puerta _apesar de ser pequeño tienes la costumbre de mamá, desaparecer sin dejar rastro_ dijo Adrien intentado aligerar la situación

_papá..yo…yo lo siento_ su disculpa a pesar de ser casi un susurro para Adrien fue un alivio en el corazón

_no hay nada que disculpar, visitemos a mama aún no se acaba el día_ y con ellos Adrien salió con sus tres hijos felices aun con dolor en las miradas, pero un peso menos en sus corazones, llegando la noche al mirar el cielo tan despejado y una brisa suave moviendo las cortinas de una habitación donde se encontraban todos, los tres niños durmiendo y un Hombre protegiendo sus sueños

_gracias Marinette mi pequeño bichito_ se escuchó susurrar al viento quien acaricio las mejillas de unos niños y un hombre que rogaba bien para sus hijos _nuestros hijos son maravillosos gracias…_

Fin….


End file.
